Survive For Me
by Zeeshka Writer
Summary: The three kings hovered nervously around their fallen mate. They had arrived barely in time to find her almost dead in a puddle of her own blood, sweat, and tears by the entrance of their home. Whoever was responsible for hurting her was going to die by their hands if it was the last thing they ever did. 3,000 years they have waited, and they will kill anyone who harms her.
1. Prologue

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"You can't run from me Leonora," I heard him come up behind me.

I whirled around almost loosing my footing at the edge of the cliff. I looked up at his scarred face and for the first time in my life... I felt courage.

"Wanna bet?" I sneered at him. I saw his bodyguards a few feet behind him.

"You think you run from me? I own you. I made you. You will break by my hands like your pathetic mother did," he spat.

I saw red.

Memories of him beating my mom flooded to the surface. He took immense joy in hearing her pain filled cries, begging him to stop. Did he ever listen? No. He broke my poor mother's spirit.

"You may have broke my mother, but you'll _never_ break me!" With that, I turned and hurled myself off the cliff, diving into the waves.

The wind rushed past me as I plummeted towards the dangerous waves. My body went numb when I finally crashed down. The salty water was freezing cold against my overheated skin. It rushed through my ears blocking my sense of sound. I looked through the murky water to try and find the surface.

I gasped for air as my head broke through the ragged waves. I looked up on the cliff to see my father looking down at me. The look in his murderous gray eyes promised hell when he finds me again. He said something to his men that flanked him on either side and they began climbing their way down the crumbling cliff, towards me. The waves sucked me under again and by the time I fought my way back to the top the black haired monster was gone. But his men were still there, trying to find a way to get to me, inching closer by each second.

If I didn't do something now... I was going to die.

I sucked in a sharp breath before ducking under the water again. I started swimming towards the beach on the other side of the cliff, away from his men. My lungs burned as the salt water rushed through my nose and mouth. I was going to pay for this later. My head started pounding and vision started going dark around the edges from lack of oxygen. I was almost there, just a little bit further.

I gasped for air, greedily sucking it in as I crawled onto the sandy beach. I looked up when I heard shouting. His men had found me. They jumped down the rest of the way and began to run towards me. I leaped to my feet and began sprinting away as fast as I could considering my broken ankle I had obtained from my dad a few hours back.

I made it into a small people-filled town. Some of them looked at me funny while whispering to their friends in Italian, probably about how I looked like a drowned rat. I hobbled into a nearby empty alleyway dodging past the citizens hoping for an escape route. But there was nothing but empty cardboard boxes and filthy grime on the crumbling walls.

It was a _dead end._

Before I could turn around and find another way I could hear the thumping of footsteps closing in on me. I began to panic. I was never highly intelligent and I wasn't good at thinking under pressure. I looked below me when I heard the sound of rushing water below my feet. It was a fucking sewage.

Am I _that_ desperate?

"She's over here!"

Yes, yes I am!

I grasped the lid and pulled with all my strength and the it popped open with a satisfying clang! I quickly clambered down, being mindful of my ankle, and pushed the lid back on not a second too soon. I hear their footsteps above me as they began to search the dirt grimy alleyway looking for me to bring me back to my father.

I don't think so.

I turned and began making my way through the sewage tunnels, trying to find another town, one that doesn't have my father's men swarming it. Or at least somewhere away from my dad and his pack of bitches. I didn't think I'd have it in me to stand up to him. I'm glad I did, I didn't want what happened to my poor mother to happen to me as well.

My poor mother.

She didn't deserve all the pain and cruelty my father inflicted on her. Her blonde hair ripped from her head, leaving an ugly mass of clumps. Her shining blue eyes turned dull and lifeless at my father's hands. I didn't know how my mother got caught up with him in the first place, but from what she had told me, he charmed her with sweet nothings and empty promises to give herself to him and leave her family behind. She said she couldn't regret it because her decision brought me to her. She said her only reason to live was to keep me safe from him.

She died protecting me.

On the day I saw him slit her poor weak and battered throat, I swore he will pay. By my hand or someone else, he will get what's coming to him. Soon, I hoped.

I cried out when both of my legs gave out underneath me. I crashed to damp floor. I couldn't remember how long I had been walking but it felt like hours. I panted as I tried to stay conscious. I knew if I fell asleep, I wouldn't wake up. But maybe that was for the best, maybe I'm supposed to die here, I certainly wouldn't mind right now. I was in so much pain. My mom was my only reason I didn't kill myself long ago, but she's gone now.

I'm all alone.

It struck me like some fucking wrecking ball. I had no one. I didn't have friends or family to turn to. I was on my own.

I struggled to prop myself against the wall. I pulled off my ripped and soaking jacket and wrapped it around my bleeding ankle. I sighed as I continued to sweat. It was so hot down here I thought I would burst into flames in seconds. I glanced down at my body and winced. You could clearly see my ribs poking out as well as all the bruises and scars along my body courtesy of my father when he was in a drunken rage.

I should just give up now. It would be easy, just to lie here and wait for death. I was already starving for food and water and sweating like a pig. What else could happen? I sighed sagging against the wall, letting myself shut down.

Death was easy, peaceful. Life was harder.

I thought of my mother. How she would hold at night while we both prayed for someone to save us. How she would protect me from father's wrath every time he came home. She was the kindest person to ever enter my life. How could I give up when she sacrificed her life for me? Would her sacrifice be in vain if I chose to die?

I couldn't let that happen.

I had to go on... for my mother. To honor her memory and sacrifices she had made for me. I would do my best to live on for her. So she could be proud of me.

I grasped the wall with both of my hands and heaved myself upwards. I gave a strangled cry as my muscles locked and stretched painfully, struggling to carry my weight. I leaned against the wall for a minute trying to catch my breath before limping onwards.

I'll survive... for you momma.

**A/N: Why hello there and welcome to my first official story Survive For Me! I do hope you enjoyed the prologue because there is a lot more to come. **

**Now this isn't going to be a very long story as I do like to just get straight to the point, but I do hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless.**

**Any constructive criticism is welcome and if you see any spelling errors please do point them out, no matter how small. I will probably have a few typos since I don't have a beta and I hope you will help me out and point out where some are so I can fix them.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	2. Clock Tower

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 2: Clock Tower**

Volterra is an ancient Italian city. It is very beautiful, situated on a hill and built from sienna stone. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Coming from me, that's not a lot considering I haven't gone anywhere before. The buildings were old but still looking brand new, they was hardly a dirty street in sight. Someone has kept this city in pristine condition. I wish momma was here to see this. She would have loved it to bits.

After I had climbed out of the sewer, I stole a few supplies from a store and ran away from the town. I looked at the map I had also stolen to see a town called Volterra not far from here. It was twenty two kilometers away from Pomarance but I was determined to make it there. It was highly unlikely that I'd ever make it but that was what I was counting on, hoping my father would still keep looking in the other village thinking I was too weak to go anywhere else. I stole a ton of food and water from a few stores around the town for the trip before I set off at dusk.

**~SFM~**

After a lot of limping, crawling, hitchhiking, and crying, I had finally made it, but I feared it was too late.

Some men had jumped me just before I made it into the city. They stole my bag and attacked me with a knife before kicking in my chest. Adding this to all my previous injuries, I estimated I had only hours left if I was lucky. I managed to crawl away from them while they were distracted by looking through my bag.

I collapsed in an empty alleyway gasping for breath. My head was pounding, my heart was racing blood was pounding in my ears, my vision was turning dark. I looked down at my stomach, to see a dangerous amount of blood trickling down from my open wound to the dirty floor. My life source was slowly being depleted and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was too weak. I couldn't stand to go find help. I doubted anyone would help me now.

I was far too gone for anyone to care.

"Perdonami mamma, perché io ti ho fallito. Mi dispiace tanto che non ero abbastanza forte. Io sarò con voi presto. Ti amo mamma, ti amo," I whispered as the tears fell from my lifeless eyes. I was going to die. (_Forgive me momma, for I have failed you. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'll be with you soon. I love you momma, __I love you,__)_

I could hear people chanting in the distance, "St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

Saint Marcus is the holy priest who drove all the vampires from Volterra. His national holiday, St. Marcus Day on the 19th of March, is celebrated each year by the people of Volterra. I had learned about it somewhere but for the life of me I couldn't remember where. I could see people dressed in red cloaks as they made their way towards the clock tower to celebrate.

I felt a harsh tug at my chest when I thought of the name Marcus, but I ignored it, brushing it off as my death coming to claim me.

No one understands death until it has claimed you. No one knows what death feels like until it's too late. No one knows where you end up when you die. If there really is a heaven or hell, or if it's just an abyss forever floating away where there was no such thing as time or life and death.

No one knows.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

But I will in a few minutes.

I clutched my chest tightly with my hand, gasping for breath. I didn't want to die alone. Is this how my mother felt? At least, wherever I end up, I'll be with my momma again... one last time.

My tears dried out, I was too dehydrated to cry anymore. That's never a good sign. I looked up at the beautiful clear blue sky. It reminded me so much of my mother kind eye's. I'll never forgive myself for not protecting her against my father.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

I winced, there it was again. That tugging sensation in my chest. It didn't feel like a physical injury, but an emotional or mental one. What is it?

My chest gave another painful tug in the same direction as before.

What do you want? I silently asked it, begging it to stop. I was too weak for this shit.

Please, I begged for something. Either for the tugging to stop or for death to end me already I didn't know.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

I looked up when I heard the sound of a bell going off.

It was the clock tower. It was beautiful. The chimes had brought me peace in my final moments. It stood tall and proud in the middle of the city. I wished my mother was here with me to see this sight. To see so many people, laughing and celebrating while they danced and cheered among themselves; their bloody cloaks swishing in time with the chimes.

The old clock chiming one last time when it struck twelve. The old bricks still standing, holding it up high for everyone to see.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

I cried tearless weeps as I watched the glowing ball of light glow proudly over them. Its rays bounced off the stone walls of the old, but gorgeous, buildings cascading down on the people below, warming them. I had been locked up for so long I had forgotten what the sun felt like on my skin... to feel its warmth shine down on your face as you just lived. I'll never know now.

I'll never be normal. I'll never be one of those kids that plays in the middle of the street with the other children laughing and just... being myself. I'll never get married. I'll never love someone. I'll never get to see my father burn in hell for what he did to us..._ to her._

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

The tugging returned full force. I gasped hunching forward. What did it want with me? It gave another painful tug, trying to pull me up. Why are you doing this? It gave another desperate tug.

I can't get up. Another sharp tug. It's not taking no for an answer is it?

I sucked in a sharp breath before pushing away from the wall and crawling to my feet. I gave a few whimpers when my bones cracked painfully.

"Why am I doing this?" I grumbled to myself trying to distract myself from the fiery pain spreading through my body. I used the wall to keep my balance as I tried to walk out of the alleyway, following the direction of the tugging sensation.

I kept my lips shut to stop the cries from escaping me. I ever so slowly limped out of the alley and onto a bright sunny street. There were a few people here but they were quickly making their way to the festival. I paused for a split second to feel the sun on my face. I sighed feeling its warmth surround me like a thick wool blanket. This is what I had been missing.

This is what I craved... light.

My legs almost gave out underneath me but I managed to hold on to the wall. I just wanted to see where this tugging would lead me and then... I'll go, to the fiery pits of hell. Or wherever someone ends up when they die.

Let my last image be the sun before the devil strikes.

I felt something pushing me somewhere. There was some kind of force shoving me in a particular direction. Can't I just give up? Please? I've been through so much, all I wanted was to see my momma again.

I don't want to die... but it seems like I have no say in the matter. I am going to die, there's no doubt so I don't know why this force won't leave me alone so I can wallow in pity before succumbing to the realm of dreams, one I will never wake up from.

I slid down the wall.

Whatever it wants it can't get it.

Leonora.

What?

"Leonora,"

What is that?

"Leonora! I thought you were better than this! I taught you to never give up!" I looked up sharply. There she was, standing but a few yards from me... my momma.

"Momma,"

I've lost it. I've gone completely insane... or I'm dead. I'm hoping for the dead option to be honest.

"Get up Leonora," she whispered beckoning me to her. "You have to get up."

"Why?" I croaked, "Why can't I just be with you in my final moments?" my voice was no louder than a soft murmur. I could barely talk, let alone walk.

"They're waiting for you Leonora. They've been waiting for you for thousands of years, you mustn't give up," she reached a hand towards me, "Get up sweetheart, I know you can."

I cried out pulling myself up, one last time before staggering towards my mother, holding on firmly to the wall. She backed away with her hand still outstretched to me. "Come to me," she whispered. I whimpered as I trudged on, I tried to focus on my mother's perfect face to block out the pain. She was so gorgeous, with her long blonde hair flowing neatly down her back. Her blue eyes full of life shining at me with love and affection.

I can die staring at her and everything will be alright.

"Momma... wait for me," I whimpered staggering after her.

I reached the end of the street still following my hallucination when they tugging roughly pulled me towards an old building. It was the clock tower. The beautiful clock tower mocking me with all its perfection. It was even more beautiful up close.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

But there was a problem. Everyone was here, crowded together celebrating with their loved ones on the day of St. Marcus. The day the vampires had been driven out of the city.

I turned back to my mother, only to see she was gone.

"Momma!" I cried looking everywhere, between the buildings and people in my line of sight until I spotted her in the middle, standing in a fountain looking at me. The water rushed from the stone in the middle creating a pool of loveliness. She raised her hand to me.

"Come," she whispered to me beckoning me towards her.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!" the crowd screamed as the parade continued on.

I gathered the rest of my strength and clumsily made my way towards her, carelessly pushing people out of my way. I ignored their cries of protest and shocked gasps as they saw the blood on me and the state I was in. At last I broke through the sea of blood to the fountain. I collapsed next to it.

I looked up to see my mother had moved... again. Now she was directly below the clock, with great big black double doors behind her.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

"I can't do it," I whispered to myself as I fell to ground again. My strength was nonexistent at this point.

"Leonora!" I heard her sharp voice over the crowd. "You can! You must!"

Suddenly she appeared right in front of me holding out her hand. "You must," she repeated softly.

I grabbed the edge of the pool and heaved myself and began the journey again for my momma. I stumbled and tripped multiple times but managed to stay upright. She needed me. My poor mother, the one I watched die in front of my eyes, needed me.

I'll be damned first before I deny her anything.

Even if it kills me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Leonora has finally made it to Volterra to escape her dad, but ends up running into her mother instead? Weird isn't it? **

**So what do you think will happen to Leonora next? Let me know! Thank you so much for the kind reviews in the last chapter, they really made my week guys. If you see a mistake please point them out, no matter how small. Thank you!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	3. Unimaginable Pain

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 3: Unimaginable Pain**

Then there she was, two feet from me, next to the big double doors. She smiled and then she was gone. My chest gave one last sharp tug before I threw my body, carelessly against the door. The chain around it broke and I fell through.

I landed on the stone floor with a quiet _thump! _The doors behind me swung shut cutting me off from the outside world once and for all. Then the tugging in my chest ceased. It had finally stopped. Was this it then? Was I supposed to die in here for some fucked up reason? I don't care, I'm just thankful it will be all over soon.

I rolled over on my back, looking up at the ceiling hoping it would be quick. I always thought my father was going to be the death of me. I was right. This was his fault, all his fault.

But then I heard footsteps approaching me rapidly. I heard a loud, shocked, gasp. I would be shocked too if someone just broke into my property and died on it. Well sue my dead corpse bitch. I lazily rolled my head to the right to see some woman standing there. She appeared to be 5'6" tall, with long, black hair and olive-toned skin, as well as being slightly beautiful, but no where near as pretty as my momma.

She rushed off without another word to me. Who could blame her? I'm nothing to look at. She's probably calling the police to remove my dead, decaying body off the property. I'm decreasing their property value by the seconds.

My eyes slid close and my breathing stopped.

_Mercy_, was my last thought.

**~SFM~**

The red thick hot liquid slid down Aro's throat with ease. He greedily pulled the life source out of the barely alive tourist. The burn in the back of his throat was soothed by the red substance as he swallowed the last mouthful before letting the cooling corpse fall to the ground with a soft thump! He looked at his brothers to see they had all finished their dinner as well.

Just as Aro was about to sit down on his throne he collapsed along with Marcus and Caius. They all fell to their knees, clutching their chests tightly, gasping for air as the intense feeling of pain washed over them.

"Marcus," Aro said in alarm as he stood up still clutching his chest.

"It's coming from the mating bond," Marcus saw the bond wavering before his very eyes. The once bright glow between him and his brothers and her was now slowly crumbling and fading. It only meant one thing.

"She dying!" Marcus cried before launching to his feet to run out the door Aro and Caius on his heels.

**~SFM~**

Forgive me god for I have sinned.

I have tried to leave this world behind.

I have caused them an unbearable amount of agony over my selfishness.

Never again.

Never again shall I leave them to fend for themselves.

To suffer alone in this dark and cruel world.

Forever alone with nobody to love them.

For them to live in pain while they trudge on.

To keep their secret safe from humanity.

To keep balance while their hearts break.

Forgive me god for I have sinned.

I have tried to leave this world behind...

I tried to leave my lovers behind...

I tried to leave Aro, Marcus and Caius all alone.

Punish me to the depths of hell god.

For I deserve it.

For I have sinned.

For trying to leave my three kings.

**~SFM~**

I screamed into the dark as I felt my body wake up to unbearable pain, mainly in my chest, and leg. God it hurts! Why?!

"Shh mia cara. You'll be okay, you'll be fine," I didn't know whether the voice was trying to convince me or himself of that. "Just hold on my sweetheart." Is it a guy? It's too masculine to be female. Why is there a guy talking to me? Who is he?

I cried out again when I felt my ribs break, or mend back into place. It was one of the two. Were they killing me or helping me? I didn't know but what I did know was that I was hurting, badly.

Please! Make it stop! I'll do anything!

"Felix! Give her the morphine! Now!" I heard someone different call out. Who's Felix? Morphine? Who needs morphine? I cried out when I felt something cold and slimy on my stomach, causing a stinging and burning sensation to appear on my open wound.

_I _do!_ I _need it!

"It's okay sweetheart, shh, you'll be okay." I felt something cold in my hair moving up and down in a soothing manner. A hand was petting my tangled brown curls, or at least they were brown until they were drenched in my blood, sweat, and tears.

"She has two broken ribs, internal bleeding, a lot of blood loss, a stab wound on her abdomen and a concussion." I heard a someone list off.

No shit Sherlock! Thanks for the update!

"I have to stop her from bleeding out. Alec, grab that belt and tie it around her leg." I felt pressure on my right leg like it was being squeezed, probably by said belt.

Please, _help me._ I was not above begging at this fine moment.

"I will mia cara, just a few more moments and you won't feel the pain anymore."

I whimpered, arching my back hoping to soothe the burning pain in my stomach and chest.

The cold, what felt like, hands held me down gently, preventing me from moving anywhere. I felt something prick my bony wrist. I felt a cool liquid being entered in my bloodstream.

What is this? What's going on? Please tell me!

"It's alright, Leonora. Felix is just injecting the morphine. You won't feel the pain anymore, darling."

Was that an Italian accent? So I was still in Italy then. I could feel everything being numbed down, the agony finally started to resend.

How do you know my name?

Never mind, fuck it. I don't care, just please... _help me. _I don't want to die.

A few minutes ago (from my perspective at least) I was fully prepared to die alone but now that I've heard his voice, I never wanted to leave him. My chest wasn't tugging, but it was crying in relief at being so close to this man, the one helping and soothing me. I can't leave him. I don't know him, but I know I can't leave him.

Who are you? I thought in a desperate attempt to distract myself from the thoughts of death.

"Aro, my darling,"

Aro... unique name. I like it.

You can read my thoughts... how?

All of my senses started to fade.

Oh Gods have mercy. I'm so scared. Will you stay with me, Aro?

"Of course we will," I felt something cold being pressed into my cheek before completely losing feeling.

Wait a minute.

Who's _we?_

**~SFM~**

"Leonora!" I heard him scream from downstairs. "Come out come out wherever you are!" I hid my face in my knees to muffle my sobs. The stairs creaked and groaned under his weight as he drunkenly clambered up them, tripping on them. "What's the matter Lenny? Don't want to see your old man!"

A crash came from across the hall.

He was getting closer.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to me by the second. I curled myself further into a ball trying so hard to disappear from here.

I frantically tried to go to my happy place. My momma and I were outside playing tag. I tripped on a twig and went tumbling down bringing my momma with me. We would laugh at each other as we picked the twigs and dead leaves out of our hair. We smiled and turned to the bright ball of gas that continues to give us warmth.

The sun.

The rays of light bounced of our little cottage house and hit my momma. She looked so beautiful with the light hitting her at the right moment. She looked like an angel. My angel. My momma. Her blonde curls fell past her shoulder down her back. I was envious of how kind and gentle my momma was. Her blue eyes, I had inherited from her, locked on mine and she smiled at me.

"I love you so much, Leona."

That was her private nickname for me. Only she was ever allowed to call me that. It was special. She took her hand and brushed away a few strand of chocolate hair away from my face. Her eyes shined with so much light it was physically blinding; like staring at the sun too long but you just couldn't help but stupidly to stare at its magnificence.

"I love you too momma... more than the universe." I whispered burrowing myself into her chest as her arms wrapped around me.

"More than the universe," she agreed.

We would stay like that for hours on end in my happy place... but then the monster came. His black, greasy hair lifeless eyes and scarred body would show up out of the blue and rip my mother from my arms. He would beat her and break her bones until she breathed no more leaving her eyes just as lifeless as his, leaving me to do nothing but scream at him to stop to take me instead.

He never did.

He never will.

Speaking of monster, I think he found me.

The door to the hallway closet ripped open, roughly bringing me out of my dream turned nightmare only to see the nightmare standing right in front of me.

"There you are," he cooed at me before his hand whipped out and grabbed me.

I've never screamed so loud before in my nineteen years of life then at that moment.

The moment where nightmares come to life.

**~SFM~**

The three kings hovered nervously around their fallen mate. They had arrived barely in time to find her almost dead in a puddle of her own blood, sweat, and tears by the entrance of their property. Whoever was responsible for making her like this was going to die by their hands if it was the last thing they ever did.

Their mate whimpered in her sleep, shifting uncomfortably on their king sized bed filled with the softest pillows, blankets and silk sheets they could find. They surrounded her instantly, petting, stroking, soothing her until she calmed down.

They had been restless ever since she had passed out from the morphine Felix injected into her bloodstream. Her stomach wound had been healed thanks to Caius venom. Demetri did a good job of stopping her internal bleeding, fixing her ribs, and transfusing her blood with other donors. He had studied medicine a little while ago for the fun of it and now they couldn't have been more grateful.

Alec and Jane had been sent to get more medical supplies in case anything was to go wrong with her again. Demetri was still in the room, on the couch by the fireplace, coming over to check on her and see how she was doing occasionally. Felix was outside guarding the door should anyone be stupid enough to come in. The rest of the guards were told to stay away from here, punishable by death. They were not risking their mate by some hungry guard wandering in here at the wrong moment.

They had seen her full body damage when Demetri ripped of the lower part of her shirt to get to the stab wound. The poor thing was starving! Her ribs poked out painfully and you could see every vein, bone and muscle through a thin layer of pale skin. It was horrifying to see her like that.

Once Aro had touched her hand he was consumed with nothing but pure, animalistic, blinding rage of hell when he saw what her poor excuse of a father had done to her over the years. He had calmed himself down for her sake to soothe her worries and frantic thoughts while they tried to help save her until she was asleep. He hadn't told his brothers the details, deciding to let her tell them when she was ready, only that her father was one cruel bastard.

They had waited over three thousand years for her and they were not going to lose her.

Not now... or ever.

**A/N: Tada! Leonora has found herself in the clutches of the Volturi Kings! Now will she willingly give them her heart or will she try to run away?**

**I updated the summary and I would like to know what you guys think. Should I keep it or change it back to the original one?**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews they make me smile every time. If you see any mistakes please point them out, it would be a great help!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	4. Seeing Them

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 4: Seeing Them**

I groaned, shifting in the most comfortable bed in all of bed history. The cool silk sheets felt amazing against my heated flesh. The pillows were softer than clouds but still firm at the same time. God I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I rolled over, still being mindful of my injuries, and buried my face into one of the pillows, I didn't want to get up and face the world.

I remembered what had transpired that last time I was awake. Someone named Aro had comforted me while my body was burning in agony from all of my injuries but that was as far as I got before blacking out from the morphine 'Felix' had given to me.

I could still feel the effects of the drug flowing around in my blood. I felt unnaturally calm and little loopy, if I do say so.

I felt the bed dip next to me before I felt the familiar cold hand running up and down my back in soothing circles. I didn't know why I wasn't panicking to be honest, I was in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person touching me so the only reaction a normal person would have would be to jump up and demand an explanation. And what did I do?

I leaned into his touch and didn't question it. It was probably the drug still in me. My body didn't handle drugs very well and I tended to act irrationally when given some.

"Are you ready to get up, mia cara?" I heard the same man as before ask me.

You can read my thoughts can't you? I remembered him talking to me even though I wasn't physically speaking.

"I can read every thought you've ever had, but only if I am in physical contact with you,"

You can read any and every thought I've ever had with one touch.

Okay...

Where am I?

"You're in the Volterra castle my darling,"

Images of me staggering through a crowd of red and bursting through a set of black double doors came to mind. So instead of calling the police to remove my decaying corpse from your property... you help me instead?

"We'll explain that to you later, mia cara, but for now you need your rest,"

You said we, Aro. Who is we?

"They are my brothers Marcus and Caius,"

Are they here now?

"No, they have some business to attend to but they know you're awake and will be here shortly."

"They know I'm awake?" my voice was hoarse from not using it for a few days at least. "How? I only just woke up?" I cracked an eye open and saw Aro for the first time.

He was wearing a simple black button up dress shirt and black slacks. His skin was translucently white, like onion skin, and it looked just as delicate – it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze. But his eyes looked so gentle when looking at me, like I was a precious gem needing protection from the outside world.

Without thinking about it, I reached up and tugged on a lock of his silky black hair that fell down a little ways past his shoulders. It felt better than it looked.

He chuckled before taking my hand in his and giving it a kiss on the back. His smooth, but hard, lips lingered longer than necessary. I can honestly say I didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hi," I whispered to him, a combination between being loopy from the morphine and being dazed by his perfection.

He chuckled at me again, "Hi my sweet Leonora,"

I rolled over and slowly started to sit up. Aro wrapped one of his cold arms around my back helping prop me up against the pillows, being mindful of my broken ribs. I lazily rubbed my eyes while looking around the room for the first time. The bed was fit for a king with its wonderful blood red blankets and pillows, the soft mattress and the most beautiful wood carvings in the frames holding up the bed. It was magnificent work. It was little vines intertwining with themselves, circling around the banister making their way up and down. Each stroke was set in perfection.

He brushed his hand across my cheek before chuckling. "Marcus carved it himself. It took him a few years to finally perfect it." I turned back to Aro.

"I bet it did," I mumbled absentmindedly as I stared at it. I looked around the rest of the room. It had a fireplace in the far left corner with a cream colored couch and a few matching chairs. A large bookcase was nestled comfortably at the very back of the room, with a wooden table and chairs across from it. The doors were on the right side halfway across the room, with golden vines, much like the bed, that were looped together.

The room had a red and black theme to it. I kinda liked it.

"This room is beautiful," I murmured.

"I'm glad you like it dear," he smiled reaching up to stroke my hair.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just two days. You'd lost a lot of blood sweetheart," he whispered gently stroking my hair back. I looked down at myself to see I was still a mess. I didn't have my clothes on, instead I had a nightgown that was two sizes too big for me. Not to mention I felt rather dirty.

"Can I..." I hesitated, not wanting to seem rude.

"Yes?"

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course," he swept me up in his arms, shushing me when he heard my startled squeak, and carried me into the bathroom. He sat me at the edge of the tub and began to fill it up with warm water. The bath itself could fit at least twelve people. It was white marble tub with golden taps. The rest of the bathroom was just as pretty as the tub. It was all white and completely clean of any specs of dirt. Their were soft fluffy towels that were being held up by a golden rack, and it looked completely brand new and unused.

Once the bath was filled he turned to me.

"Marcus and Caius are here. They want to know if you're hungry," he informed me. I shook my head.

"No, thank you Aro," I didn't feel well enough to eat anything now, the drug was still messing with my appetite. Was it me or did he shiver when I said his name? Must be the drugs.

Aro gently stripping me of my clothes and gently unwrapping my bandages. I didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed once I was completely naked in front of him. Something about this just felt... right.

I sighed in relief as he placed me in the bath. The heat was wonderful on my tense muscles, relaxing them. Aro reached over for a washcloth and gently began washing all the dirt, sweat, grime, and blood off of me. He was so gentle when washing me.

"You poor thing," I could've sworn I heard him mutter under his breath.

I leaned my head back and let him do his thing. His hands were so soothing as he caressed me. My eyes started to droop. I'll just rest my eyes for a few seconds. Yeah, just a few seconds.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until he picked me up from the now cold bath and wrapped me in a big fluffy towel. He set me on the counter next to the sink and disappeared into another door on the left. He came back out with a bundle of clothes and a new set of bindings in his arms. He dressed me in one of his, I'm assuming it's his, black button up silk dress shirts and a pair of black silk boxers after applying the gauze to the wounds.

"Thank you for the bath and clothes," I whispered, still tired despite the fact that I had been asleep for two days.

"Your welcome mia cara," he gently tapped my nose. I gave him a halfhearted glare in return, which he just laughed at.

After I was dressed he carefully picked me back up placing me on his hip and wrapped my arms around his neck like I was a small child and walked back out to the room where there were two figures next to the fireplace. They appeared to be in a deep conversation about something important, but they immediately turned towards us when they heard the door open and close.

The one on the left had skin very white just like Aro's. His eyes are dark red, though milky. His silky blonde hair is shoulder-length, and very close in color to his skin tone, while having an average build. His eyes were red and yet he looked at me like Aro was looking at me earlier today... with love.

The one on the right has black hair to shoulder length, standing 6'4" tall, with an average build but seemed to be the tallest one of them all. His white skin is translucent with a papery texture, and his red vampire eyes have an overlying milk film like Aro's. He eyes, despite their color, looked so gentle when he looked at me.

They were both wearing simple dress shirts and slacks, like Aro. But their was a crest hanging around their necks in the shape of a 'v'. I wondered what that meant.

I could feel something in my chest click into place almost, as I looked at them. I felt like I had been missing something my whole life and yet here it was standing in front of me. I had never felt this type of feeling since my father had murdered my mother in front of my eyes... happiness.

I was happy?

Why am I happy? Why am I not freaking out that Aro can read my mind and they all had read eyes and pale skin, I could assume they all were just as cold as one another. I wasn't freaking out because it felt right.

Sigh. Must be the drugs, I concluded.

Aro chuckled at my thoughts. "Leonora this is Marcus and Caius, my brothers," he gestured to them as he spoke. I blinked and they were right in front of me. Okay...

"Hello il mio tesoro," Caius whispered before taking my hand and laying a kiss on my palm, I tugged on a lock of his golden hair in greeting, too tired to say anything.

"Come here my sweet," Marcus crooned before taking me out of Aro's arms into his own and brought me back to the bed. "Time for bed." He tucked me under the covers pressing a kiss to my forehead. I felt two more lips on either side of my face before drifting off to dreamland, but not before feeling the bed dip as someone wrapped their arms around my waist. It felt rather pleasant. Gotta the love the morphine, man.

**~SFM~**

Their red eyes gleamed proudly in the darkened room as they sprung towards the unsuspecting humans. Their razor sharp teeth cut into their flesh like butter. Not a drop of blood was spilled from their wounds for they were drinking their blood. The humans started to drop dead like flies. All of them were feasting on the screaming mortals. Then a dead human's corpse dropped dead in front of me.

His ugly scarred face stared back at me and it only took a second to realize that is was my father. His lifeless eyes were even more dead than before and I didn't even think that was possible. I felt a certain happiness blossom in my chest as I realized my mother's death had been avenged.

I looked up at his killer only to see Aro smiling at me. He raised a hand towards me, beckoning me to come to him. My father's blood was dripping down his mouth onto his chin making him look like a demon. A sudden struck of realization hit me out of nowhere.

_He was a vampire. _

_They all were._

_They were cold blooded, blood sucking, demons from hell itself._

_But they wouldn't hurt me would they?_

_No._

_Or I still wouldn't be alive._

I took his cold hand without hesitation. He pulled me out of room and down the hall until we reached a garden of sorts. It was covered in beautiful flowers of all colors and sizes.

"Come here my dear," Aro tugged me closer to him, our chest were practically one with how tight, but gently, he was holding me. He leaned down and kissed me. My knees shook and my heart started to pound while the blood started to rush through my thin skin. He smirked against me obviously pleased with himself.

I broke away for air only to see Marcus and Caius beside him. Caius walked up behind me and started trailing open mouthed kisses from my cheek down to my neck, again and again. I reached up behind me and tangled one of my hands in his golden hair tugging on it.

Marcus walked in front of me and gently kissed both of my cheeks, showing his love in just one simple action. He picked up a flower and gently placed it in my hair, stroking my cheek with the pads of his fingers.

_Why am I not scared of them?_

_They could kill me in seconds if they choose to._

_But they can't._

_I don't know why... but they can't hurt me._

"I've waited over thousands of years for you, my darling." Aro cooed, before leaning in and kissing my swollen lips again and again.

**A/N: Leonora has officially met the kings of the vampire world! By the way Leonora is kinda drugged up right now so she wasn't acting like herself in this chapter, and that also explains the weird dream she was having at the end. Don't worry, you'll see the real Leonora soon enough.**

**On another note, I have changed the summary back to the original one as you guys requested with a few tweaks here and there, just to make it flow more naturally.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! I can't believe how successful this story is! Thank you so much guys!**

**Zeeshka Writer **


	5. Revealing Dreams

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 5: Revealing Dreams**

I sprinted away from him as fast as I could, dodging through buildings and running across empty streets trying to run and hide from the monster. From my father. My lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen while my legs started to slow down. I could hear him behind me, so far, yet so close. I ran through the empty town of Volterra screaming for help as my father chased me down like I was an animal loose from its cage.

I felt his hands grab the back of my shirt before I went tumbling down. I cried out when I felt something break in my leg. I started to crawl away, but I was too weak, and he was too strong.

He grabbed my ankle and just dragged me back to him.

"Now now, Lenny. I came all this way to see you. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?" he cooed sarcastically before his foot came crashing down on my rib cage. I gasped in agony as the burning sensation of broken bones flared in my mind. I let out a soundless scream, begging for someone to either end my suffering or help me. He laughed at my pain like it was the funniest thing to him.

I always thought that fathers were meant to love their children, but I was wrong.

Then he was violently thrown off me and went crashing into a wall. I looked at my savior only to see three dark shadows hovering over me. They all stepped into the light of the sun. Aro, Caius and Marcus. They had saved me.

But their skin... it was sparkling like a thousand diamonds. It was terrifying... yet gorgeous at the same time. Aro and Caius marched over to my father while Marcus came over to me. He swept me up in his arms and began to carry me into the clock tower building. I heard the sound of my father screaming before the double doors swung shut and everything went black.

**~SFM~**

The black smoke filled the air as the dismembered body parts were slowly crumbling, giving into the heat and turning their cold hard skin to ash.

There were nine people in total standing in the grassy clearing. Four males. Five females. Their was a blonde male that looked to be the leader of them as he stood in front, the black haired woman as his side was obviously his wife of some kind with they way they held hands. Behind their was another blonde male, covered in multiple upon multiple scars with a pixie like girl wrapped around him. At his feet was a small girl who had red glowing eyes, same as Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Then their was a bear sized man with his arms securely around the waist of the most gorgeous blonde haired woman I've ever seen. At the very back of the group was a male with the oddest color of hair... reddish brown and he had some girl in his arms.

But she looked different from the rest, she had color to her skin and she had brown eyes instead of the bright golden eyes the rest of them had, save for the young girl with red eyes. She looked to be human surrounded by vampires.

_I didn't know vampires had golden eyes, but then again what do I know about vampires? _

They were all looking behind me. I turned around just in time to see four figures in gray cloaks floating towards them.

They each took their hoods off one by one and I saw their faces.

I saw the small girl first. Her eyes are wide and her lips full, she has long, blonde hair that is tied in a neat bun. Her eyes are dark red, while she wears a dark gray, almost black, cloak.

The boy on her right looked to be like he was related to her, but his hair is a dark brown, he is taller in stature, and his lips aren't as full as hers though he had the same red eyes, as well as the same dark gray cloak.

The man on his right had short, frosted brown hair that is partially spiked and extremely pale skin. He has the same red eyes and he was wearing a cloak but it was lighter gray. He looked to be tall by usual standards, being 6'3, but the next guy made him look like ant in comparison.

He looked to be 6'7" tall with a muscular body and having a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky pallor. He has layered dark brown hair. And he has the same darkening red eyes with the same lighter gray cloak. He was standing on the left side of the blonde haired girl.

But they all had a crest strapped across their necks. It was in the shape of a 'v' just like the ones I saw on Aro, Marcus and Caius.

_Who were these people?_

_What were they doing here?_

I turned back to the fire.

_And what is that burning?_

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." the blonde girl said. Her childlike voice is high and thin and she speaks with an air of apathy or boredom, but maintains a commanding presence.

"We were lucky," the apparent leader spoke up.

"I doubt that," she smirked.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," the boy on her right said. He looked to be her brother if I'm not mistaken.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose," the red head spoke up, a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Pity," she looks at the red eyed girl standing behind them, "You missed one," the blonde male that was covered in bite marks made his way next to the little girl.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," the leader said, trying to spare her.

"That wasn't yours to offer," she turned towards the red eyed girl standing behind the yellow eyes, "Why did you come?"

She remained silent. But then she started to scream.

_Why was she screaming?_

_What was hurting her?_

I didn't see anyone touch her.

She collapsed on the ground still wailing. I looked back at the red eyed blonde female to see her smirking.

_Was she doing this? _

_Why was she hurting the brown haired girl?_

"Who created you?" she asked again. But the poor brown haired girl's screams only increased.

"You don't need to do that," the leader's wife spoke up, "She'll tell you anything you want to know,"

"I know," she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I-I-I don't know!" the girl gasped as the pain appeared to stop, "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria." the redhead with the human female spoke up again. "Perhaps you knew her," he still has a note of bitterness in his voice.

_Does that mean they already knew her and didn't stop her from whatever she was doing?_

_Why would they do that?_

"Edward," the leader looked like he was giving the redhead a scolding look, "If the Volturi had any knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" he turned back to the red eyed female who I now know was Jane.

Volturi. So they were apart of... whatever Aro and his brothers are apart of.

A coven... I guess.

"Of course," Jane's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Felix," she looked to her left where the big sized man was. So this was Felix. Is it the same Felix that gave me the morphine? I wondered to myself.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Felix's footsteps stopped. "We'll take responsibility for her," the leader's wife tried to plead again.

_What did she do in the first place?_

I looked more closely at her and saw her red eyes were brighter than the other ones.

_So she was younger than them?_

_Were you not allowed to create more vampires?_

"Give her a chance," her husband begged slightly.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius would be interested to know that she's still human."

_She knows Caius?_

So they are part of Volturi, whatever that is. That's what the 'v' around their necks must stand for, Volturi.

_Wait, what did she mean 'still human'?_

_So if you know their secret you have to die or be turned?_

Harsh.

I froze in dread.

_Are they going to kill me when I wake up?_

Aro can read all of my thoughts with one touch so there was no hiding this from him unless I just don't touch him for the rest of my stay, however long that is.

_But why would they help me if they were only going to kill me?_

This doesn't make sense!

I sighed out loud.

"The date is set," said human spoke up.

"Take care of that Felix," she gestured to the red eyed girl, "I'd like to go home." Jane sniffed.

Felix stepped forward, passed the golden eyes and in one swift movement the cries from the poor girl stopped.

Well... damn.

**~SFM~**

I gasped shooting in an upright position on the bed. I was covered in sweat and my heart was beating out of control and I was completely exhausted; that strange dream with those people with weird golden eyes really took it out of me.

I had always had this strange thing ever since I was young. I would dream about something out of the ordinary wake up feeling mentally drained and then... it would happen. Either in a few hours or days but it had always happened without fail.

My mama told me to hide it from my father, thinking he would try to abuse it, but to see if I could use it while I was alone. She wanted to use it, not for the purpose of greed, but so we could find a way to escape from my father. I could never force it to come to me, and it happened whenever it wanted to. I had no control. Not that I would want to. People always say I'm a freak, I don't need to give them proof that it's true.

I looked around the room to see it was empty. They must've left.

They were vampires.

I was surrounded by vampires.

Oh my god!

I started hyperventilating.

They're going to kill me!

Is that such a bad thing though?

My mamma's already dead and my dad is still looking for me. Death would be a blessing right now. I had already accepted my fate once I reached Volterra. But I don't want to die anymore. Ever since I met Aro, Marcus, and Caius I've felt whole. I didn't even realize there was a whole to begin with.

I winced when I felt a sharp tug on my chest. Just like the tugging I had felt right before a hallucination of my mamma showed up.

Was it them causing that?

Why would they do that?

What's its purpose?

I sniffled burying my face into the sheets, trying to hide from the world. Why me? Why does fate want to punish me? I haven't done anything evil! My father was the evil one! Not me, certainly not mamma.

_They've been waiting for you for thousands of years._

My mother's voice came back to haunt me. Why have they been waiting for me? What could I possibly do to help them? Or am I just dessert? But if I was just dinner, why heal my broken body?

I tugged the covers down to see clean white bandages wrapped around my chest and ankle. I looked down on the cut on my stomach only to see it wasn't there. Instead there was a scar.

Was that the stinging sensation I felt on my stomach before I black out from the morphine? I pulled the blankets over my body suddenly feeling self conscious about the ton of scars inflicted on my skin, courtesy of my father.

I winced realizing Aro saw me naked. I was too out of it to feel self conscious before but now, knowing he had seen every scar I wanted to curl up and die.

I pulled the blanket over my head and curled into a ball, silently weeping for my mamma, for my safety, for my fear.

**A/N: So, this chapter was more of a dream sequence. I kinda wanted to give you an insight to what her father did to her and what her gift may be. Sorry there isn't more of the kings but don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter.**

**I can't believe we made it 1,400 views! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs, and follows! It made my day to see that! **

**Don't forget to point out any mistakes I've made, don't be shy. Until next time guys!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	6. Just Cry

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 6: Just Cry**

I woke up to find my eyes twitching, my heart pounding, my adrenaline rushing, my hands shaking, and I was breathing heavily. I could feel the familiar feeling of my chest tightening up as my lungs started to burn.

I was having an anxiety attack. And I didn't have my medicine, for it was in my bag which those men stole from me. My chest heaved as I gasped for breath. Tears gathered in my eyes as I realized I could very well die from this.

I froze. There was a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I turned around to see Aro sitting next to me on the bed with his brothers standing at the foot of the bed.

My anxiety attack started to crush my chest and soon I blacked out from the lack of oxygen staring at their bloody red eyes.

**~SFM~**

I heard a low murmur of voices as the blackness finally started to recede back to the corner of my mind.

"...should be fine... wake up in... anxiety attack... needs to be watched... I'll have... fetch... for her..."

"Demetri," I heard Aro say once my ears were working, "Have Alec and Felix find those men. Bring them to us."

"Yes master," I heard a door on my right shut with a soft _thunk!_

I winced when I felt the sunlight on my face. Any other day I would've enjoyed feeling the heat warming my cold flesh but not today, not right now.

As soon as I thought that something stood between me and the sun, blocking it's harmful rays from my face. I slowly cracked my eyes open to see Aro sitting next to me on the king sized bed while also blocking the view from the sun from my face.

"Are you feeling okay, mia cara?"

I blinked at him before slowly nodding my head, so confused at everything.

"Okay... Aro, what is going on?" I asked him, staring at him and his brothers will fear.

"Leonora, I think it's time to have a talk with you," Aro murmured before he made a move to scoop me up from the bed. I cringed away from his arms. A flash of guilt hit me when I saw his face crumple in pain for a split second before it was gone, an indifferent mask sliding onto his face. Why did I feel guilty for rejecting him? He was a fucking vampire for Christ sakes!

I instead stood up on my own and followed him to the couch as Caius lit a match and tossed it into the fireplace.

I sighed as I felt the heat reach my cold body. Marcus handed me a blanket, being careful not to touch me, before sitting on the armchair across from me. Aro sat on my far, far right as Caius took the loveseat next to the fireplace.

They opened their mouths and told me everything about them.

**~SFM~**

I fell back against the soft pillows on the couch letting everything sink in.

The kings stayed silent and let it sink in, for which I was extremely grateful for.

Why can't I be normal? Why couldn't I have a normal family that loved each other like they should? Go to school and have friends? Get married to the average guy? Have a big wedding and 2.3 kids and a nice career to keep my family supported?

But that sounded so... boring.

As much as I didn't like it, I had to accept the fact that I'm not normal. Thanks to my father I knew my life would never be normal. It's only my luck that I had to be the fucking mate of the vampire kings! All three of them!

How could I trust them? What if they turn out to be just like my dad? I can't live like that again.

My heart couldn't bear the thought of them being just like him.

But if they were just as cruel as them, then why would they take care of me? Why would they fix me instead of leaving me to suffer in pain? They would enjoy the sound of me screaming... but they didn't. When Aro was comforting me when I first woke up, he sounded like someone had taken a dagger and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, like he was in pain from listening to mine.

Even now my heart is crying at the thought that Aro was in pain because of me, despite the fact that I couldn't help it.

Gods I'm even more confused now.

The there was the fact that I was going to become a vampire, writhe around in excruciating agony for three to five days, wake up, then crave human blood for the rest of my existence and become queen of the vampire world and I'm mated to all three kings!

"I think it would be best to let you go back to bed." Caius suggested before standing up and offering me his hand. I swallowed, staring at it like it was a sharks mouth and it would clamp down on me at any given second.

I took a deep breath before grasping his hand and getting up from the couch and following him back to the bed. I sat down on the edge, looking between the three of them suspiciously. Would they try anything while I was asleep?

"Come brothers," Aro sighed sadly as he gestured for his 'brothers' to follow him out the door, "We have some business we must attend to."

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the rejected look on their faces, but honestly what did they expect? For me to just fall into their arms and beg them to bite me?

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the door close, with a soft click!

I angrily scrubbed my hands over my face, cursing my father for putting me in this position. If only my dad wasn't a bastard then my mother wouldn't be dead and we could just be normal and love each other like a family should.

A few tears slipped down my face as I thought about my mother.

God I missed her so much. I needed so badly. She would always know what to say in situations like this one. What would she do? Probably say make the best of it or something along those lines.

I curled into a ball and started crying. I couldn't help it, the dam had finally broken after years and years if my father's abuse, and my mother's death... and now knowing that vampires are real.

When does this nightmare end?

**~SFM~**

3,000 years.

That's how long Aro and his brothers had been alive, give or take a few decades. But in all that time he had never felt as helpless as he does now listening to their depressed mate cry into her arms as she tried to hold herself together. He only had to glance at his brothers to know they felt the same way.

He knew grief for humans was dangerous and some even die because of it. But she was a fighter and he was confident she would make it out of this alive. The poor soul had gone through too much trouble to die now.

"This just isn't her week is it?" Caius muttered, all of them flinching in unison as they heard her cry for her mother.

"It appears not," Marcus whispered mournfully.

"Is there anything I can do?" Felix offered from the edge of the doorway, standing guard for his kings in the throne room, even though he knew it was in vain.

"I think it would be best to just let her get it out of her system. But thank you, Felix." Aro sighed.

"And..." Felix hesitated, "If she doesn't get better? What happens if she mourns herself to near death?"

"Then we change her," Caius dared any of his brothers to object but they were silent. They had waited centuries for her and they weren't going to let her grief take her away from them.

They didn't want to change her until much later on once she had grown up a bit more and had learned everything there was to know about vampires. They wanted her to get comfortable with them and then explain the situation to her and hope to god she agrees to be changed.

Her mother just died and she hadn't had the time to properly mourn her since she had been on the run from her father. She needed time to adjust to everything that's happened in her life and trying to deal with a crazy thirst for human blood at the same time wouldn't be helping anyone.

Aro had seen in her memories how she would shove everything aside and keep it bottled up and distract herself so she didn't have to deal with her emotions. She always put her mother first but when she died Leonora had no choice but to run so her father can't turn on her and kill her as well.

She hasn't dealt with her emotions and sooner rather than later her dam was going to burst and the last thing they wanted was for her to be a vampire when that happened. The damage she would cause in her newborn rage would be unimaginable. It's best to get it out now.

Felix excused himself from the room, giving his master's time alone to deal with their mournful future queen. He had only seen Leonora while she was lying broken and unconscious after she had been attacked, but he was already growing attached to his future queen. His kings did set him to be her personal bodyguard once she was better. He was to protect her with her life and it would be much easier to accomplish that if she were to trust him and listen to him.

When he saw her broken body lying on his master's bed, the amount of anger that surged through him when he realized someone had harmed the defenseless girl surprised him. He made a promise to himself when he had heard her screaming that he would find out who did this even if it killed him.

That reminds him, he and Alec have to be somewhere don't they? They were going to find the men that had almost killed her and take them to stand before the Volturi for their crimes. Oh he hoped Caius would be kind enough to spare a few body parts for him as well. But he knew that was highly unlikely. Marcus and Aro would most likely grab any spare parts Caius flings their way.

Pity, he wanted to have a go at them.

**~SFM~**

I laid there gasping for breath like the pathetic girl I was. I was nineteen god dammit! I shouldn't be crying like a little bitch!

Oh, god. What if they heard me? How good is vampires hearing?

Fantastic Leonora! Just great! Why don't you just kill yourself now and save yourself the embarrassment of having to face the vampire kings again? I didn't know how much lower I could stoop, but I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

Okay, I had a choice I needed to make.

Either find a way out of here and run, which I doubted I would get very far before they would track me down and kill me, not to mention Aro can read my mind thus making it so I couldn't plan anything out anyway.

Or... I break down every wall I have and I give them one chance. Just one. Just one chance to prove themselves.

Then what?

What could I possibly do even if they do turn out to be like my father? It's not like I could outrun them, or outsmart them. They were thousands of years old. Any hope of escaping was zilch.

Even then... my heart clenched painfully in my chest as I thought about leaving them. I've only known them for a few hours dammit! How do they have this hold on me? How could my heart already be taken?! Was trying to fight against this a lost cause?

So really, I had only one choice. To play nice. To study them, to see what made them tick. See what makes them angry, see what they do. What they have done. I'll try my best not to judge them and give them their fair shot. If it doesn't work out...

An image of me lying in a pool of my own blood with a handgun clutched tightly in my right hand, a trickle of blood leaking out from the small hole on the side of right temple.

I shuddered, trying desperately to rid my mind of those thoughts. I had to survive. I had to face every obstacle that would be thrown my way.

I had to make it through this or... momma's sacrifice was for absolute shit.

I jumped in shock when I heard a knock at the door. My heart thudded unevenly against my ribcage as my blood started rushing through my veins.

After a moment of silence, the door open.

**A/N: So who do you think is at the door? Please let me know in your reviews! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews and favs and follows, I can't say it enough.**

**Mrs Sorbo: **Don't worry, the wives will show up sooner or later, but right now I just wanted to focus on Leonora and her thoughts and feelings for the whole thing and her trying to accept her new life. :)

**If you see a mistake don't hesitate to point them out to me!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	7. Prove Yourself

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 7: Prove Yourself**

I shot off the bed and whirled around to see the biggest man I have ever seen in my life standing in the doorway wearing a light gray cloak, his red eyes sparkled brightly from the lights in the room, making me cringe in fear.

But I noticed he had a tattered backpack in his left hand. It was mine. The same one that had been stolen by the group of men that had jumped me when I entered the city. How did he find it? Maybe it was best I didn't know...

The big, burly man slowly took a step in the room, then another, and another until he was standing next to the armchair that sat in front of the fireplace.

Without saying a word he placed my backpack on the chair and backed away. He gave me a gentle smile before he walked out of the door, closing it behind me.

Well that was... odd. I was a little surprised he didn't say anything to me before leaving. Maybe the kings ordered him not to.

I stayed absolutely still, straining my ears to listen to his footsteps as he walked away. Once I was sure I was alone, I approached the armchair where my gray backpack laid, in all it's ripped and tattered glory. I quickly searched through it, finding my map, food, drink... and my inhaler.

I practically kissed it in relief. I often didn't have asthma attacks but when I did they came on hard and painful. I was very thankful for the giant retrieving my bag from those thugs.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and sat down on the bed, taking a swing of the bottled water.

They haven't hurt me so far. They tried their best to heal my broken body. They retrieved my bag for me from those thugs. So far. They were making it really hard to hate them. Not that I was actively trying anymore.

Well... hate was too strong of a word to use. More like I was very weary of them. It's not everyday you find out your supposed saviors that they are blood sucking demons that are supposed to only be in myths and Hollywood movies.

The only thing I can do at the moment is make the best of this.

As soon as I thought that, there was another knock at the door.

I cleared my throat, awkwardly, "Um... enter?" God I felt like an idiot.

_You look like one to. _My snarky self sneered as I saw my reflection in a mirror, hanging off of the wall. My hair looked tangled and dry, and I had dark circles underneath my eyes. The black silk button shirt I still had on hung around my frame loosely showing off my very thin stick form. I cringed away from it.

The door opened and Aro stepped inside, alone, for once, without his brothers by his side. I nervously swallowed when I heard my heartbeat speed up, but not from fear like I was expecting, but from... attraction?

The corner of his perfect and kissable lips turned up when he saw me staring at him. I coughed awkwardly, desperately wishing the floor would just swallow me whole and be done with it.

"Hello darling," he whispered to me sending shivers down my spine as he stepped into the room, leaving the door open. He gracefully approached me at a leisurely pace, probably moving so slow to make me feel better. I appreciated the effort he made trying to make me feel comfortable around him.

When he was just a foot away from me, he raised his hand, as if to caress my cheek, but he hesitated, his pale hand hovering in the air.

"May I?" he asked politely, his red eyes shining with some emotion I couldn't identify as he stared at me... I had look away from his eyes, thinking if I looked at them any longer I would fall under his spell and never look away again. Not that my heart would mind. My my mind most certainly would.

I frowned in confusion, before realization struck me. With one touch he can read every thought and feeling I had ever had. He would be able to hear everything I had been thinking about in the past few hours. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Should I let him touch me? Why did that question send a pleasurable thrill through me? I grimaced in thought. It wasn't like I could avoid touching him forever, my heart squeezed painfully in my chest at the thought alone. Stupid heart wanting stupid things. But I didn't like the fact that I had no privacy. I also said I was going to give them a chance. This would be test one. To see how he would react when he heard my very short and discarded plans of escaping him, or at least thinking about it.

A flash of pain flickered through his ruby eyes. He must have mistaken my grimace as a no. He began to lower his hand, much to my relief and pain. Oh would I make up my mind already? Did I want him to touch me or meet and untimely demise? My heart gave a pained thud, as if it was in protest.

Fine, you stupid heart.

Without giving myself a chance to think twice about it, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my over heated cheek, sighing when his cool flesh touched my own. It seemed I was always going to be at war with myself until my heart and my head managed to have a compromise. One of them would give in eventually and I feared it wouldn't be my mind that came out victorious.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he swiftly entered my mind, searching through ever thought I had had in the past few hours that they had left me alone.

I glanced at one of the windows to see the sun just starting to set over the lush green fields of Volterra. My eyes watered when the sun shone directly into my eyes, but despite the pain, I couldn't look away. I had been deprived of the sun for so long. I closed my eyes, letting Aro see every memory I had to offer, while enjoying the heat and light.

After a few moments of blissful silence, I felt his hand slowly creep down from the apple of my cheek to the base of my neck. He took one step forward and our chests were almost touching. I sucked in a shaky breath as I felt his own cool breath swirl around my neck. I let my head fall back as Aro's lips ghosted over my neck, barely touching the skin, enough to send sparks of pleasure to shoot through me, but not enough to satisfy my sudden need for him.

I turned my brain off and let my heart lead me as I felt his cool lips dance across my neck, before finally, finally, placing them firmly against the base of my neck. I whimpered as I felt his tongue slip out from between his lips, gently tracing my skin, traveling from the bottom all the way to my jawline.

My breathing sped up dangerously and my heart started pounding even more ferociously, in sync with his deliciously sinful kisses.

I couldn't help myself from pulling away from him and pulling his face towards mine. I pressed my lips against his firmly. Tasting him. Being with him. Kissing him. Our lips sealed together as he gently grasped my hips and pulled me even closer to him. I stiffened when I felt a very hard, and enormous bulge press into my stomach.

My mind flew back on in a hurry and I immediately shut my heart off again. I pushed away from him gasping for breath. I backed away still breathing heavily until my knees hit the back of the bed and I fell, very ungracefully on it.

Aro looked just as breathless as me, though he managed to compose himself after a few seconds, much to my envy. And I also realized, with a heated blush, that his erection still stood proud and tall, straining against his black slacks.

"I-I... uh... I didn't mean-" I started stumbling out a weird sort of apology just as he started speaking as well.

"No, uh... I'm sorry... I apologize for pushing you..." he actually stuttered and stumbled as he took a step back.

"It's fine... I just... uh well,"

"I'm gonna..." he backed away towards the front door, "Yeah,"

He cleared his throat before straightening up, trying his best to not look as flustered as I felt.

"I apologize for my rude behavior, Leonora. I did not mean to offend you or push you too far," I opened my mouth to say something but he continued on, "I had just come by to see if you wanted your dinner," he finished, looking more composed now. I wish I could say the same thing.

"Uh, yeah..." I coughed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat, "Yeah that's fine. As long as it isn't a bother-"

"Not at all," he smiled at me hesitantly, "I'll have Felix bring it up to your quarters right away,"

Without another word he fled room, leaving me to die in absolute embarrassment.

I covered my still blushing face with my hands, so ashamed of myself. God I couldn't believe I had just fucking kissed him like that! I also couldn't believe that I had just had my first kiss with a vampire that was over 3,000 years old.

Way to go Leonora! You have officially earned the reward of stupidest fucking thing you could've done in a situation like this!

I said I would give them a chance... not fucking jump them as soon as they touch me! I honestly don't know what the hell came over me but I was fucking glad it had ended before I actually managed to drag his ass to the bed and... sleep with him.

I'm just going to have to keep my distance from them so this doesn't happen again. My heart screamed at me to run out the door, find Aro and jump his bones; while my mind told me I was doing the right thing by keeping my distance, that they weren't to be trusted. Guilty until proven innocent. My mother and I lived by that motto. We had to assume everyone was the enemy if we were going to survive. It worked well for a few years and then dad killed her.

I sighed. Now that I had come to a decision I had another obstacle to face.

How could I ever face him again?

**~SFM~**

How could I ever face her again?

Aro thought mournfully as he let his head fall onto the stone wall of the corridor with a thwack!

How could he have been so stupid as to kiss her and then practically assault her with his arousal?

He would never be able to face her again. Would she even let him explain to her? What would he even say? That something came over him and he had to kiss her and bed her right then and there? He could see that going well.

She must be so angry at him right now, not that he could possibly blame her in anyway for his inexcusable actions.

She was going to give them one chance to prove themselves and he immediately screwed it up for himself and pushed her too far too quickly. For heaven's sake, her mother only died a few weeks ago. She was still in mourning. She needed to have her peace with her mother's death, not being bedded by him or his brothers.

He just ruined his one chance to prove to her he would treat her with the respect and care she deserved. Of course shoving his arousal in her stomach was the perfect way to go.

It would be completely heartless of him to go back now and ask for another chance when she had already graciously allowed him and his brothers one.

He buried his face in his hands before he straightened up and walked off towards the kitchen they had never used since it was built. He had to make sure Felix would bring Leonora her dinner. She was already so thin, he worried that if she missed one meal she would kneel over from starvation.

He just desperately hope he hadn't messed up his one chance with her, he was sure he was going to die if that was the case. 3,000 years... and he messed it up in just five minutes. Wonderful.

**A/N: O_o I have no words. I honestly had no idea where that came from and I decided to hell with it and keep it in the story. So yeah, Aro and Leo are in quite a pickle, are they not?**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, they really cheer me up. So if you see any mistakes please do me a favor and point them out. See you next time guys!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	8. Status Update

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 8: Status Update**

I cringed when I heard a knock at the door and prayed it wasn't Aro. I don't think my pride could take it if he were to walk through the door now. I still hadn't worked out what I was going to say to him, to apologize for my behavior. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, enter...?" I winced when I made it sound like a question. I still felt just as stupid when I did it the first time.

The double doors swung open and the giant ass man stepped through them, carrying a plate of delicious smelling food.

"My lady," he greeted me, bowing his head slightly before approaching the coffee table and setting down the food.

"So..." I began awkwardly shuffling my feet, "You're Felix?"

"I am," he nodded to me.

"Well, it's nice to put a name to your face,"

He smirked at me before nodding towards my dinner, "Enjoy your meal, my lady."

Felix turned and walked back toward the door, but just before he could close the doors I called out to him.

"Why do you call me that? My lady? You can call me Leonora," I offered. I hated being called 'my lady'. It made me feel superior and old at the same time.

"I call you my lady because you are of higher status than me and you need to be shown the utmost respect, not only because of your status but because my masters will rip my head off if I don't call you by your title." Felix explained to me.

Higher status?

"Felix?" I asked one more time as he turned to go.

"My lady?"

"What... what is my status here?"

He paused for a second, "You are our queen. Your word is law and to disobey you is more treacherous than to disobey our kings. Your protection even withstands that of my masters."

I blinked in shock.

My word was law? My word was even above theirs? That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Fucking fantastic.

He bowed to me and left, closing the doors behind him, leaving me to panic on the inside.

If I do end up falling in love with three men... then I'll have to be the queen.

But I can't rule for jackshit! But to be fair, I had never ruled over anyone before, I had always been the one to be ruled over. Not the one to rule over other people... vampires actually. Who knows? I could turn out to be and okay queen, be strict but fair... What the fuck am I saying? I can't rule over anybody! Hopefully no one comes to me with an important decision to make.

And what did Felix mean that my protection was even above theirs? Surely they should protect their kings over me? They keep the vampires in order. If they were to die, I tried very hard to ignore the pain in my chest just thinking about it, then the vampires would over run all the humans and they would be massive chaos that would ensue. They could keep balance to the world. If they died and I was the one that had to 'step up to the plate', so to speak, as soon as I tried to give an order they would probably just laugh at my face. Or try to overthrow me so they could rule themselves.

Or maybe even both.

I sat down on the couch and absentmindedly began to eat my, now cold, dinner. Despite the fact the heat was gone, the chicken still tasted marvelous.

How can vampires cook so well? Or unless they got someone else to do it for them. I laughed at the mental image of Caius, or all people, wandering into a restaurant and ordering take out.

A vampire king reduced to my own personal food slave. I giggled, finishing up my dinner.

I winced when my ribs started bothering me. So much had been going on in the past few hours that I had almost forgotten about my injuries. Almost. I sighed, leaning back on the couch and just letting my ribs throb. The sharp pain was helping me keep my head. That sounded so weird. Am I turning into a masochistic? Maybe. I am living with vampires after all.

I changed out of Aro's shirt and boxers and into a simple red shirt and jeans I had brought in my backpack.

Letting my body stretch out completely on the maroon colored couch I let my eyes have a rest and accidentally drifted off to sleep.

**~SFM~**

I was walking. I didn't know where I was walking, but I was walking somewhere. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black all around me. I could barely make out my body. I noticed in embarrassment I was still wearing Aro's silk boxers and black button up shirt. I could've sworn I changed clothes earlier.

Where was I?

I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

"Leonora!"

I froze instantly.

I slowly turned around.

"Momma?" I whimpered into the dark.

I saw a blurry outline of a figure step towards me. It began to take the shape of a woman I still love.

"Oh, Leona," she cooed as she approached me, looking just as beautiful as I remembered her to be, before father had gotten to her. "What a mess your in,"

My legs started to carry me to her, and it wasn't long before I was outright running towards her.

She opened her arms to me as I reached her, letting me embrace her. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you momma," I cried as the tears fell off of me onto her lovely red velvet dress. The guilt was always there, even when I tried not to acknowledge it. It was my fault.

"Leonora! Look at me," I looked up sharply when she hissed my name in displeasure, "It is not your fault he killed me. Your father is a monster Leonora, anything he did to me, to us, wasn't your fault."

"I still feel like it is," I mumbled softly, I didn't want to upset my momma again.

She sighed, stroking my hair away from my face. "Come," she took my hand and started dragging me over somewhere. I followed along blindly, wondering where she was taking me. As soon as I thought that we were suddenly in a brightly lit field of grass. Random.

She sat down, tugging me with her. We sat in silence for a few seconds just enjoying the sun and each other's company before my mother spoke.

"I know how conflicted you are, darling. You don't know what to do with Aro, Caius and Marcus. Your heart is screaming at you to let them in as fast as possible and your mind doesn't want anything to do with them. I understand that." She nodded her head, grasping my hand and intertwining her fingers with mine.

"What do I do mom? Which one do I listen to?" I begged.

"I can't tell you what you want," she shook her head, "But I can tell you that... it's okay to let go."

I frowned, "Let go of what?"

"To let go of your guilt Leonora. To let yourself be happy. I know my death was difficult for you, but you can't keep shoving everyone out for the rest of your life. Just one chance is all it takes."

She smiled at me before leaning forward and pressing her ruby lips against my temple, lovingly.

"It's okay be happy, even if I'm not there with you."

"I love you momma,"

"I know,"

I could feel an end approaching, so I wrapped both of my arms around my mother and held her tightly me.

"I love you, my sweet little Leonora,"

**~SFM~**

I didn't want to wake up. I was leaning on something incredibly comfortable and cool. I knew I was leaning on someone but I didn't want to wake up and find out who it was. I really hoped it wasn't Aro. I really didn't want to face him after my embarrassing moment of weakness where I jumped on him and molested his mouth.

Some first kiss that was.

I did enjoy it though. And the taste of his lips were deliciously sinful. Ugh, this wasn't helping in the slightest. I groaned at myself before rolling over and burying my head into someone's chest.

"Good morning, my dear," I heard a familiar voice croon in my ear. I winced. Shit. It was Aro. Might as well get this awkward confrontation out of the way now or I would only cringe about it more later.

I cracked an eye open to see Aro lovingly staring down at me with his bloody red eyes, which for some reason looked more vibrant and colourful today, like he had just... fed. I immediately stopped that train of thought right there. I preferred to live in blissful ignorance and pretends that Aro and his brother's actually just fed off of... bunnies. Yep. Fucking Thumper.

"Hi," I squeaked out in an oh so very attractive voice.

He chuckled at my shyness. My eyes fell down to his lips when they curved upwards into a breathtaking smile. I had the urge to lean up and kiss him, resuming what I had interrupted yesterday. I blinked and mentally slapped myself. No! Bad Leonora! You most certainly don't want a repeat of yesterday. Well, actually. I stared at his lips some more. It wouldn't hurt would it? My eyes widened in guilt and embarrassment as I saw Aro smirk at me when he saw I was looking at his lips.

I bolted upright and gracelessly slipped off of his lap and back onto the couch and winced when my ribs groaned in protest.

Cue awkward cough.

"How are your ribs?" Aro asked in concern when he presumably saw my pained expression.

"They hurt like a bitch," Suffer in silence was not my kind of style. If I was in pain you were going to know about it.

Aro raised his hand, hovering it over my broken ribs, "May I?" May he what? Touch me? Could I trust him enough for that?

I slowly nodded my head, not knowing what he was going to do with his hand, but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hey look at me, giving him his chance like a good girl... God I'm such a fucking moron.

He laid his hand down on my ribs and the coldness of his skin seeped through my red shirt brushed against my sensitive flesh. A pleasurable sigh left my lips, against my will might I add, as my eyes slid close, again, against my will.

The cold soothed the throbbing sensation of my ribs in just a minute of his touch.

"Leonora," I heard Aro whisper, "I need to apologize again what happened last night. I never meant-"

"I'm the one who jumped you, and you're the one who feels like they should apologize?" I interrupted him, opening my eyes and staring at his perfect face. I bravely raised my left hand and poked him in the forehead, "Stop being stupid," I told him bluntly, emphasizing every word with a poke.

He smiled at me before grabbing the hand I kept poking him with, and placing a kiss on my palm. He looked back up at me with the most loving eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him.

My mind screamed at me to shut down and tell him to get out. My heart screamed at me to kiss him.

_It's okay be happy, even if I'm not there with you._

For once in my life, I sided with my heart. I just really hoped it wouldn't lead me astray.

I slowly leaned in towards him, letting him know what my intentions were and giving him plenty of time to back away. But there he sat, patiently waiting for me.

I paused for a second when our lips were only a few centimeters apart. My mind was screaming at me to run. My heart was screaming at me to lean in.

So I did.

My hot lips pressed against his cold, pink ones and I was in heaven again. This kiss wasn't like the last one. This one wasn't rushed and full of lust, this one was savored and full of love. I don't know how long we sat there and kissed each other but I... didn't want it to end.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist and gently pulled me into his lap, being careful not to startle me. I was relieved yet disappointed when I didn't feel a hard bulge underneath me. Why was I disappointed? I think my heart was just fucking around on me. Oh well.

How about if I just turn off my brain and let myself enjoy the moment between us.

As soon as I thought that Aro broke away for a second.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, my love," he murmured before pressing his sweet lips against mine again. I was too busy enjoying the taste of him to be embarrassed that he had heard all of that. Of course he did, he could read every thought you've ever had, dumb ass.

Shut up you stupid brain.

Am I actually arguing with myself?

I've gone crazy... in a house full of vampires no less.

I gasped when I felt a little prick on my bottom lip. Aro had just bitten me. Aro bit me. He bit me! Well not enough to draw blood, but still! Rude!

"Stop letting your mind wander," he whispered against my now slightly swollen lips, "Just feel,"

So I did what he told me to do. I shut off my brain and let my heart take control again. I let myself feel the pleasure Aro could offer me. Why was I fighting this again?

When I started running out of oxygen, Aro pulled away from my willing lips. He rested his forehead against mine, his breathing just erratically as mine. He lovingly leaned up and kissed my forward before nodding towards a silver platter on the coffee table I failed to notice when waking up. He grabbed the plate and placed it in my lap. I took a bite of the omelet and almost died.

Damn, these undead sure know how to cook.

**A/N: So Aro and Leo have worked things out and Leo kissed him again. I love your reviews guys, they make my day! If you see a mistake please don't be shy and point them out.**

**Guest: **Why I'm glad I proved you wrong and you ended up enjoying this story ;)

**Zeeshka Writer**


	9. Bit of History

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 9: Bit of History**

I looked up, irritated when I heard a knock on my, well, technically it was his door... fuck it – our door. I leaning against Aro, still on the couch after finishing my breakfast, and of course someone has to interrupt don't they?

Aro sighed, seemingly just as annoyed as I was, "It appears life has caught up with us," he murmured sadly before pressing a kiss on the top of my head and gracefully lifting me off of him only to put me on my feet. I frowned, a little irritated, I didn't like being picked up like I was some little kid.

"Come," he cheered, "I shall take you to Marcus. He's currently enjoying our gardens. Would you care to join him?" he asked me as we reached the door.

"It beats sitting here all day," I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing his hand as he pulled me outside my, his, our room and guided me down the long hall. There were so many twists and turns... I was starting to get very dizzy when we finally came across a set of dark oak wood doors.

"Here we are," he pecked me on the cheek, "Marcus is wondering around somewhere, but I'm sure you'll find him. And don't worry about your safety mia cara," he gestured towards something, or someone behind me, "Felix here will make sure you will never be in any danger. I have assigned him to be your bodyguard."

Bodyguard?

If I didn't know any better I probably would've protested at having someone follow me around all day, every day, but I wisely kept my trap shut. I was in a dungeon type thing with vampires crawling all around here. As much as I hated to admit it, I was weak and vulnerable and all it took was one lapse of self control and I would be dead. I was a human. I know I couldn't possibly even take on a vampire's severed arm for god's sake. So I needed Felix to keep my safe and I would not argue about it... until he started to annoy me, then Aro and I would be having words.

"Alright, I won't say a word... for now," I warned him. I wasn't happy having someone follow me around but I'll suck it up and ignore my pride that was screaming at me to tell him to fuck off with Felix.

"Thank you my darling. It's only for your protection. It won't be forever," he assured me before he leaned in and kissed my cheek, before striding off.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the way my heart sped up when he kissed me, before opening the door and stepping outside into their massive garden.

**~SFM~**

"Getting bored yet?" I asked Felix, turning another corner of the garden.

"Of course not my lady," he deadpanned. I let out a little giggle at his sarcastic tone.

I was completely lost. But I didn't actually mind as I wandered around the garden, gazing at all the flowers and marble statues and a stone fountain. It was just amazing and peaceful here. Whenever I breathed in all I could smell was the scent of a thousand flowers all mixed together perfectly to give it a wonderfully unique smell that I had never come across before.

I hummed to myself as I wandered aimlessly. I looked up only to freeze in slight alarm. There was someone here, standing with their back to me talking to a woman. The woman glanced at my direction with red, narrowed eyes. She sized me up before sniffing and walking away. The man turned around and I relaxed slightly seeing as it was only Marcus.

He gave me a breathtaking smile before he raised his hand to me, a silent invitation to join him.

I nervously walked over to him. I hadn't realized it before, but I had grown comfortable in Aro's presence since we had cleared up the little mishap with my lack of self control. I had officially only met Marcus twice, and I had no idea how different he was to his brother.

"How are you my darling?" he asked as we walked side by side, with our hands still entwined.

"Struggling," I answered honestly as we wandered aimlessly. "Sometimes I just want to run away, sometimes I just want to end it... and other times I just want my heart to stop telling me to just trust you, because it's that easy."

"I have faith that we will all get through this eventually. You're stronger than you think you are."

I scoffed when he said that, "Strong? Me? I'm not strong, I'm am a coward. That's how I've survived all these years... hiding. I was never brave enough to face him head on."

_Let go of your guilt Leonora._

How could I possibly do that? How could I ever let this guilt go? I was the fucking monster. I didn't fight against him hard enough. I claimed to love my mom and I did nothing to save her. I deserved everything my father ever inflicted upon me and so much more.

_Just one chance._

Their chance. Just give them one chance. This is what I have to do. And when they realize I wasn't worth it then they would throw me back out on the streets and I'll wait for my father to come find me and kill me off. At least then I'll see momma again. But I will give them their chance. They deserve one... it's me that doesn't.

I sighed dropping the conversation, instead choosing to change the subject onto a lighter note.

"So... how old are you guys exactly?"

"I believe I was turned around 1350 BC in Greece," he murmured to me while my mouth dropped open. "But I do not know of the exact date of which I was born."

"Holy shit you guys are old." I muttered in shock, "Have you ever been married?" I tried to keep the jealously out of my voice. It shouldn't concern me if they had a wife or lover before I was even born, it wasn't like they were mine. But it still hurt to think about it.

"No neither I nor my brothers have been married as a man or monster. Though we have had our lovers in the past, few and far in between."

I winced when a painful stab ran through my heart. I knew, logically speaking, that they most definitely aren't virgins, I mean Aro proved that to me last night. But it still hurt to even imagine women draped over their laps, pleasuring them to an extent I don't think I ever could, at least not now.

We spent the rest of the day talking, about random things. I even learned about his ability to see the bonds between people which I thought was the coolest thing. He told me of their history, how he was turned and how he had met Aro and formed a coven together. They traveled together for a while before Caius came along and joined them as well.

He told me of the 'supposed wives' of the leaders. Sulpicia and Athenodora. A lot of vampires assumed Sulpicia was Aro's mate and Athenodora was Caius' but it wasn't the case. They were just there as a pretense, to make other vampires believe they had already been mated to avoid complications with succubus and other single vampires. They didn't want any of their enemies knowing that they haven't found their mates yet as they would probably attempt to find her... well me, and use me against them.

Marcus expressed his concern about me meeting them, saying that they had become quite attached to the power they thought they had. He warned me to try and do my best to steer clear of them, as the years have flown by he wasn't sure of their sanity anymore.

He told me about Didyme, Aro's sister who was, unfortunately, murdered millenniums ago.

"A lot of people assumed Didyme and I were mates, but we were just very good friends. We understood each other," Marcus explained to me as I laid in his lap, resting on the stone bench, staring at his face as he looked down on me.

"This is what happens when people assume things," I grumbled before quieting down to listen to the rest of the story.

"Unfortunately while we were busy fighting off another coven to gain their territory, she was murdered by a werewolf behind our backs." Marcus said gravely, twirling a bit of my hair between his index finger and thumb.

"Wait," I said excitedly, sitting up, "Werewolves actually exist as well?"

He hummed in agreement, stroking my cheek. "Oh yes, werewolves are real. Their transformations are ruled by the moon. They are completely insane and will kill or infect anything they come across in their path. Caius almost lost to one of them a long, long time ago. He grew to fear them so he hunted them down to near extinction. Only less than a hundred still wonder this earth and Caius is quite determined to lower the number until they are no more and Aro is content to let him in revenge for their kind murdering his only sister."

"Wow," I whispered in shock laying back down on Marcus' lap, missing the feeling of his hands combing through my hair.

He told me of their encounter of a certain blond haired vegetarian named Carlisle Cullen. Marcus said Carlisle was perhaps the most civilized vampire he had ever met. Carlisle had a very strong sense of compassion for vampires and humans and it was that compassion that held him back from ever drinking human blood. Instead he lived off of animal blood, which Aro had described as tasting like dirt. Marcus and Aro like Carlisle very much but eventually after a few decades he left to go to America to offer his services from his being a doctor. I was flabbergasted.

"A vampire as a doctor? That is probably the most ironic thing I have ever said in my life," I laughed as Marcus escorted me back to my room.

As we reached my temporary room, or at least I assumed considering it was theirs, Marcus raised my hand and pressed a kiss on the back.

"Goodnight my sweet Leonora,"

"Night Marcus," I whispered, before bravely reaching up and kissing his cheek. I quickly escaped into the room before he could react. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment when I realized what I just did. These vampires were affecting me in a very bad and good way.

I went into the bathroom and turned the water on, hoping they wouldn't mind me taking a break to clean myself in their bath. I stripped naked and quickly stepped into the streaming hot bath. I sighed as the hot water started to relax my tightened muscles.

I was honestly trying to open up my heart and give them a chance but it was so hard. I've never let myself become emotionally compromised, let alone willingly. I was trying to give them a fair shot but tearing down these walls I have were just so difficult for me. To go from having no one to count on and almost dieing by my father's hands to having three vampire kings doing their best to take care of me... it was a lot.

I knew time would do me no favors. Some people needed so much time to figure out what to do, but no matter how much time I have, be it five minutes or five years, I was always, without fail, make the wrong bloody decision every time. No matter what happens I'm going to do something to fuck it up soon and I really hope I don't hurt them when I do.

My thoughts and feelings were completely scrambled but I knew I already cared for them on some level and it will hurt me more to hurt them, on accident of god forbid on purpose.

Sinking below the water I stayed there for as long as I could, just focusing on my heart and head. Letting them battle with each other while I just watched from the sidelines.

My heart yelled at me to go find all three of them and fuck them all to oblivion and back, while my head was still screaming at me to run.

But run where? They will find me no matter what I do, and despite what my head is thinking, I don't want to run anymore. I would take these vampires over my father any fucking day. I gasped for breath as I resurfaced, brushing my wet hair away from my face.

Might as fucking well enjoy the life I have here then.

**A/N: So Leo's finally coming to terms with her new and permanent living arrangements and she is going to try and tear down her walls for them and give them the proper chance they deserve. I know Caius had barely been in this story but don't worry, he's coming up next.**

**Thank you for your reviews my darlings!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	10. Mentally Unstable

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 10: Mentally Unstable**

"Impressive," I murmured distractedly as I watched Felix take down most of the guard in just a few swings.

"Felix is the strongest on our guard and the most deadly," Caius purred in my ear as we watched Felix take down every guard member that stood before him. "That, my love, is why he is your bodyguard. No vampire can match his strength or skills."

I continued to watch the guard fight amongst each other, training themselves.

Glancing at the other side of the large room, I saw, what appeared to be, a small boy and girl standing by and watching the guards fight. The girl with her blonde haired pulled into a tight and neat bun, gazed at her fellow guard members with a sneer on her face, while the brown haired boy appeared to enjoy watching them fight, judging by the grin on his face.

"Who are they?" I asked Caius. Why was their children here? Caius had so lovingly informed me that he made sure only the best of our kind were chosen to serve and protect them and, well, now me.

Caius smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me towards him, despite the glare I threw his way, "That is Alec and Jane, our best guards. Jane has the power to induce a pain illusion onto anyone she so chooses. It's quite entertaining to watch actually."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. Aro and Marcus did warn me that Caius was a bit of a sadist, but I didn't know how much until now.

"And what can Alec do?" I murmured as I continued to gaze at them. At the sound of his name, the boy looked up at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before the corner of his lips turned upwards into a gentle smile, before he redirected his attention to the man Felix had so thoroughly pummeled by now, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Alec can cut off any and every sense you have. He's very useful in a fight."

"I'll bet," I mumbled absentmindedly as the guard continued to train.

Caius started nibbling on my neck, kissing my pulse point before softly biting down on my flesh, smirking when I stiffened in surprise. There was at least one thing I knew about Caius. He was not subtle or patient.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, before, with great difficulty, pulling myself out of Caius' embrace. As much as it appealed to me, I did not want a repeat of that horribly awkward situation I had gotten myself into with Aro.

"So what else is there to do besides watch Felix beat the shit out of the rest of the guards?" I asked Caius, being careful to keep my distance. I didn't trust him not to start anything and I most certainly didn't trust myself to not finish it. As much as him and his brothers appealed to me, I wasn't ready to get physical with them... no matter how tempting they are.

Caius sighed dramatically, "Well there is the library, but it is ever so dull," he purred to me, stepping closer. "How about I show you the perks of the bed that lay in our chambers?"

I swallowed thickly, "No thanks," I croaked out before turning and walking out of the room, knowing he'll follow me.

Without turning around, I began to roam the halls, just looking at the beautiful stone walls and dark furniture. After quite a few minutes of just exploring the huge place with a honey blonde on my heels, I jumped in surprise when I felt said honey blonde wrap his arms around my waist.

"Are we done exploring my pretty little mate?" I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Nah, I think I need a few more minutes," I teased him, knowing it was a dangerous game I was playing, removing myself from his arms and walking on.

I heard his growl behind me and a flash of desire struck me, making me stumble in shock. I let out a yell in shock when he suddenly swept me off my feet and sped inside a random room, shutting the door behind him before setting me none too gently on a dark velvet red couch.

My breathing and heart rate accelerated in excitement as the lust filled vampire towered over me. For once, my head wasn't screaming at me to run away. I didn't know what to make of that. Had I finally accepted that this was my fate? Or had my mind simply given up?

My thoughts were cut short when Caius climbed on top of me, being careful not to crush me with his weight, and pressed his lips against mine.

I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck, threaded my fingers into his shoulder length honey blonde hair. I cried out when Caius sunk his teeth into my neck, not hard enough to make me bleed, but hard enough for me to feel it.

"Hmm, you taste so sweet my darling," he purred to me, licking the hickey he left behind, causing a flush of wetness to appear in my underwear.

Without giving it a second thought, I roughly bucked my hips into his and moaned with pleasure as I felt his large bulge rub against my clitoris in a deliciously sinful way. He teased me, licking up my neck and swirling his tongue around my pulse point. I didn't like being teased.

I pushed back against his shoulders, trying to get his weight off of me and he allowed me to flip him over until I was sitting on top of him.

My hips gave a sharp buck into his and I gasped as I pushed my hips down on his bulge. Caius sat up underneath me still, and shove his mouth against mine, roughly shoving his tongue down my throat. I bit his tongue, smirking when he purred in pleasure. I hailed and I was overcome with Caius' scent making me feel very dizzy as I inhaled his sweet honey and lilac smell.

He grabbed my hips and started moving me up and down on his shaft in a very rapid and quick motion. Eventually he grew tired of seeing me with my shirt on and with one swift movement, my shirt was gone and I was only wearing my bra, which he shredded as well. I was the one to growl at him this time. I didn't appreciate him destroying my clothing. I had very limited of it anyway and there was no way in hell I was going to prance around in some stupid dress.

I didn't bother to try and cover myself. He was the one who ripped off my shirt and bra, so he could see me and I wasn't about to get shy and virgin like now.

He made up for it by roughly grabbing my tits and squeezing them between his palms. I cried out again and rode him faster, piratically bouncing on him now. He took one in his mouth and started to suck, only adding to my pleasure.

My hips started jerking against his roughly as my body began to spasm. I hadn't ever had this much pleasure rolling through my veins and I was enjoying it a bit too much.

"Caius, Caius, Caius," I chanted in desperation as I felt myself drip with excitement all over my underwear. God I didn't know what to do with the pleasure I was experiencing.

"That's it, my sinful minx," Caius snarled as he flipped us over and began to roughly grind himself onto me. I arched underneath him, desperate to fall off the edge.

"Yes!" I screamed in ecstasy as he pounded his hips into mine harder and faster bringing me to my edge quicker and quicker.

My toes curled in anticipation, my hips curved upwards, my spine started tingling, my clitoris was throbbing so hard, my head was thrashing back and forth against the soft pillows of the couch, my legs wrapped around his waist, and I reached up and bit Caius' neck as hard as I could, giving a muffled scream when I felt my walls clench.

Caius roared over me, burying his face against the pillows, tearing them to shreds as he, presumably, came as well.

I panted as black spots appeared in my vision, my heart still pounding so hard that it hurt. I greedily sucked in as much air as I could, trying my very hardest to not pass out. My legs fell from Caius' waist carelessly landing on either side of his legs, completely spent.

We both laid there for a few minutes trying to gather ourselves when we suddenly heard clapping. We both turned to see an ash blonde vampire standing a few yards away from us, leaning against a bookcase, a smirk on her lips, though her eyes screamed fury. I suddenly realized that Caius had dragged me into their library.

"Well, well. It's nice to finally meet the new queen of the vampire race," she sneered at me while I frantically tried to cover myself. Caius quickly swept up his fallen cloak and wrapped it around my chest to prevent her from seeing anything.

He stood up and glared at the woman, "Athenodora," he snarled.

Athenodora? She was Caius' pretend mate. Marcus warned me about her and her companion Sulpicia, warning me to not go near them for their sanity was questionable at best.

"Hello Caius," she cooed, taking a step closer, completely ignoring his warning growl. "I haven't seen you in weeks. I missed your company," she purred, seductively swaying her hips back and forth as she approached his tense form. "But I can see now that you've replaced me with this... child,"

Her dim red eyes glared hatefully at me, with an unfamiliar emotion passing through her eyes so quickly I assumed I imagined it. Realization struck me from nowhere. She was jealous of me. She wanted Caius for herself.

She scoffed, "How could she possibly please you? She's nothing but a little tramp-"

"Do not insult her," Caius roared, grabbing Athenodora's neck and slamming her into the wall, the stone falling around her. I jumped at the sudden rough gesture. Was this the man who had just made me feel so much pleasure not a minute ago? I had to remind myself that he was the most sadistic of the brothers and he was a vampire. It was practically in their nature to be violent. Even so, I didn't regret what we just did, and nothing would be able to change that.

Athenodora mock pouted at him with her perfect bloody red lips. "Oh Caius, I know you missed me. Just let me eat her and then we can go back to my chambers and-" Caius tightened his grip around her neck.

A flash of anger shot through me at the thought of Athenodora running her disgusting hands all over my Caius. I sorely hoped Caius would lose his temper and accidentally behead her.

I blinked in shock, did I really just think that? Caius has been rubbing off on me... and giving me sadistic thoughts as well.

"Felix!" Caius shouted and not a second later Felix was at my side, "Take Leonora back to her room while I deal with Athena," he growled.

Felix went to usher me out of the room, but I hesitated, not wanting to leave Caius alone with 'Athena'. I didn't trust her and I most certainly didn't want her grubby hands all over my mate.

Caius, sensing my hesitation, looked behind him at me, keeping both of his hands restraining Athenodora, and smiled at me reassuringly before nodding towards Felix.

I sighed but followed Felix out of the room to go back to our chambers. I had been here for just a week and I was pretty sure I had accepted them finally. I'm sure that thought would please Aro once he touched me.

After arriving at our chambers I stripped and got into the marble tub, washing all the sweat and cum off of me. I sat their for I don't know how long before I felt a pair of arms reach into the tub and pull me out of the now cold bath.

I was dressed in a pair of boxers and a silk shirt before placed in the familiar bed. I sighed in comfort as I felt three bodies surrounding me.

_It's okay be happy, even if I'm not there with you._

**~SFM~**

"What did Athenodora want?" Aro growled lowly as he looked at his brother from across the bed.

Caius scoffed, "The usual. She wanted me to warm my bed so she could cling onto the power I had until I was of no use to her and she could find someone more powerful to sleep with."

"What a cunt," Leonora grumbled startling the kings with her vulgar language and alerting them she was still semi-conscious.

"Indeed she is," Caius smirked.

Leo grumbled to herself before falling back asleep.

Marcus sighed in thought. They had to be very careful to keep Sulpicia and Athenodora away from Leonora. They were mentally unstable and who knows what would happen if even one of them got their mate alone.

"Agreed," Aro murmured as he swiftly touched Marcus' hand.

They spent the rest of their night in silence, content to just wait for their mate to wake up.

**A/N: Well Leonora dry humped Caius into oblivion, Athenodora showed up ruining the after bliss of an orgasm, and Leonora is finally learning to accept her life. Did I miss anything? No? Good. Well, what a chapter, hey guys? **

**Do me a huge favor and leave down in the reviews what you want to happen next! I have yet to even start the next chapter and I'm wondering what you guys think should happen next!**

**As usual, any spelling mistakes tell me so I can correct them!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	11. Surrender My Heart

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 11: Surrender My Heart**

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for breath. I laid there for quite a while, shivering from the cold, yet still burning hot at the same time. I couldn't for the life of me remember what I had just dreamt about, but I knew it was horrifying. My stomach filled with icy shards when I tried to remember what happened.

On second thought, I was sorta glad I didn't remember it.

I got up from the bed, wincing when my bones cracked in protest, before making my over the bathroom, determined to enjoy the rest of my day without having the feeling of dread hang over me all day. I stepped into the bath, into the hot water and leaned back.

The icy shards in my stomach twisted uncomfortably in my stomach as I tried my hardest to relax.

I knew the dream had something to do with my father. Even when I was surrounded by vampire royalty it seemed like I would never be able to escape him. It wasn't the first time I had a nightmare about him and it will most certainly not be the last.

After a while I gave up and got out, wrapping a towel around myself before stealing one of Aro's shirts and a pair of boxers. I had a very bad habit of taking his clothes... but since he hadn't said anything about it, I was going to continuing doing it until I had some suitable clothes to wear. Fuck it. And I was not wearing some stupid dress!

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" I called to the person on the other side of the door as I just finished pulling Aro's shirt over my head.

The door opened and Gianna stepped through, carrying a plate of food for me.

"Hey Gianna," I greeted her as I took the plate from her. Gianna was actually the woman who I had seen when I stumbled into the clock tower half dead. I was officially introduced to her when I was roaming the grounds a few days ago with Felix. She was the receptionist here... I didn't particularly get it but I didn't care.

I also knew her time was limited so I tried not to get too attached to the lady. Though her fuck awesome cooking made it difficult.

"Good morning my lady," she said bowing her head lightly.

I frowned at her.

"Gianna, we've discussed this. Call me Leonora," I lightly scolded her before thanking her for breakfast and sending her on her way.

I sat down and took a quick bite of the fruit.

"Fuck yeah," I moaned as I hurriedly swallowed every last piece.

"Enjoying yourself?" Caius snorted as he walked through the door unannounced.

"Yes I am. So much in fact that I was thinking of keeping Gianna all for myself up here and thank her by fucking her for the nice food." I said casually.

"Fuckity fuck!" I hollered as Caius picked me up and tossed me into their bed. I soon felt his crushing force press me into the mattress.

"The only person you are to take sexual gratification from is me or my brothers," he snarled at me before leaning down and kissing me senseless.

He bucked his hips into mine with a groan, sliding his tongue into my sealed lips and started caressing the inside of my mouth.

I knew if someone didn't interrupt we weren't going to stop.

He slid his hand underneath my shirt and started to grope my tits. I whimpered into his mouth, as I clawed at his powerful and muscular back.

We broke apart when we heard a sigh at the doorway.

"As much as it pains me to break you two up, there is still work that is needing to be done, brother," Aro said as he looked at me, who was still trapped under Caius, with a smirk, though his black eyes showed me he was just as turned on as I was.

I lightly shoved Caius, "Get out of here blondie before I shove my tongue down your throat."

Caius' eyes went completely black as he snarled before leaning down and throughout ravishing my mouth again. He pulled away after I was thoroughly hot and bothered.

"Have a good day my darling," Caius called sarcastically as he and Aro fled the room, leaving me completely unsatisfied.

"Fuck you guys, you undead assholes!" I yelled. I could still hear them laughing at me. I even had to crack a smile when I heard their beautiful laughter echo down the halls for a few seconds. Have I ever heard them laugh like that before? It was nice to even if you are a ruthless sadist that you can still laugh.

"Felix!" I hollered as I walked out of my room. He appeared beside me in an instant. I still didn't like being followed around but Felix was good company and I swore to them that whenever I wanted to leave my room I would call for Felix first.

"My lad-"

"Wrong,"

"Leonora-"

"Nope!"

He sighed in mock annoyance.

"Leo?"

"Better!" I cheered before walking away, knowing he'll follow me like the obedient little puppy he is.

"Where are we going today... Leo?" he asked.

I paused in thought.

"The gardens," I told him turning around I time to see him smirk at what I was wearing. "Shut up," I warned him before purposefully striding off.

**~SFM~**

I hummed to myself as I walked around.

The smell of flowers helped clear my head as I walked along.

Every since I had my moment of weakness of letting myself feel pleasure by Caius' hand, I hadn't felt the same. But not in a bad way. But in a way I didn't understand just yet.

Every time they walked into the room, my heart would clench in joy.

Every time I felt their lips against mine, I would discover what pleasure meant.

Every time they held them, I felt safe and loved.

Every time I thought about them, my breathing would speed up.

Every time they laughed, I had to join.

Every time they looked at me, I had to look back.

"_To be in love is the most beautiful thing in the world Leona. Your whole world is centered around him. Every breath you take is for him. Every smile and laugh he sends you way, cherish them. Love is the best feeling. Knowing out there, somewhere, someone loves you and thinks about you. Some people run away. Some people cling onto their love with all they have. And some people don't find that special someone. Sometimes some people aren't meant to love. But you Leona, if you ever fall in love, you never let go. Let him love you and love him in return. That's why we live. To love."_

I... I couldn't believe it. I had been here for officially two weeks now... and I had fallen in love with them. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. My loves.

I waited for my mind to start screaming at me to run, and my heat to scream at me to jump them. But there was nothing.

My mind was completely silent. Like it had given up. Like it had accepted the fact that I was staying here with them until my demise.

My heart wasn't yelling at me either... but it was whole. Mama broke my heart when she died. But they wrapped themselves around my broken self and healed the wound.

Was it completely gone? No. It would always be there... but so would they.

I didn't realize I was crying until Felix handed me a handkerchief before silently walking back to the other side of the fountain, respectfully giving me my privacy.

But I wasn't crying for my momma. For the pain we both went through. I wasn't crying for my freedom. I wasn't crying for any of that.

I was crying because I was in love! I don't when I had officially fallen for them but I was so fucking happy! This was my freedom from everything. Freedom from my father, from my guilt and grief. I did something I swore I would never do.

I let my heart fall... and by some bloody miracle they caught it.

I have officially surrendered the fight for freedom.

I surrender my heart to you, my kings.

**~SFM~**

Sulpicia sneered at Leonora as she wept in the gardens. What a pathetic little child, probably crying about how miserable her life was.

She couldn't see why her Aro loved this sniveling mess of embarrassment. But she was no fool. She knew as soon as Leonora was changed, Athena and her would be long gone. She didn't dare lay a hand on her though. She saw the cracks on Athena's neck and saw the damage that would be inflicted upon her as well if she even spoke badly about her.

What did Leonora have that she didn't? Sulpicia thought herself to be superior to her in every way. She was beautiful, she could rule just as well as any other of the kings. But she could sexually please Aro instead. She highly doubted Aro could get any sort of gratification from this child.

She had everything. She had the guards respect her, and anything she could have ever wanted... and now her word is meaningless. Her authority didn't match that of her supposed mate, but she still had power. No one would even glance in her direction anymore. No one was guarding her and Athena's room anymore.

They were all on their own.

They wouldn't survive without the protection of the kings guards. They were practically born into this life. Athena and her were changed just a few years apart and found each other while hunting in the same city. They joined up and less than a decade later they found the Volturi and persuaded the kings to let them join them.

If they were to be kicked out they would have nothing. They didn't know how to take care of themselves because they would never have to. She thought their mate would never be found and they would live with the Volturi forever.

She had even hoped that one day... Aro would come to love her like she loved him. But even if he never returned her feelings she was content to sit in the background and silently support him.

But then Leonora came and ruined everything!

She couldn't do anything now, but she was willing to wait and see what happened. Hopefully the kings will see their mistake when they see how much of an ignorant little beast she is and come running back to Athena and herself. And if not then she'll take care of the little brat herself.

She nodded to herself. That is what she will do. She turned on her heel and quickly left the human and her bodyguard alone.

**~SFM~**

I got up from the stone bench and made my way back to my room, still completely lost in my feelings of them. God I hoped they loved me back. My heart would just crumble away if they didn't. I would do anything for them now... except wear some stupid fucking dress.

I would even consider becoming immortal for them. But as long as I knew what I was getting myself into first hand. I wanted to know every side of becoming a vampire, the good and bad and then I'll make my decision.

Opening the door to my room I found Aro, Caius and Marcus already seated on the couch talking amongst themselves.

"Ah Leonora," Aro cheered getting up from the couch and gliding over to my side, "We were wondering where you had disappeared off to..." he trailed off when he saw my red and puffy eyes.

"My darling, what's wrong?" he cooed to me holding his hand out like he wanted to comfort me.

I couldn't answer him. My throat closed up when I saw his red eyes gaze at me with worry and love written all over him. Caius and Marcus had now drifted to my side as well as they gave me the same look.

My self control snapped and I lunged for Aro, smashing his lips against mine in a desperate attempt to show him my love for him and all of them.

Our teeth clashed together as I ruthlessly smothered my mouth over his before I began dragging him backwards towards the bed. My intentions clear.

The back of my knees hit the bed and I tumbled down onto it, with Aro right on top of me, our lips never separating for a second.

As much as it pained me I broke the kiss and drew in the deepest breath.

"I love you," I whispered to him, surrendering my heart to him. To all of them.

**A/N: ^o^ Oh my god! Leonora finally realized she was in love! So I have a feeling you are going to like the next chapter very much! }:)**

**Please tell me what you think! Was Leonora moving too slow, too fast, or just right?**

**Any mistakes point them out please!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	12. Flaming Passion

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 12: Flaming Passion**

"I love you,"

No sooner than those words left my mouth, the clothes I had borrowed from Aro had been ripped off of my body in swift movement. I gasped as Aro started kissing my exposed skin, licking a long trail from down my lips towards my stomach.

I gasped when another pair of hand started to caress my breasts. I looked up into Marcus' dark eyes and whispered it again.

"I love you,"

He leaned down kissed me so hard I lost the breath I had been holding in my lungs. I tangled my hand into his long brown hair, holding his mouth to mine, refusing to let go, not that he was asking. I wave of arousal caught me by surprise as my pussy started dripping with my excitement.

We were moving very fast and I was not about to slow it down. Not for anything. I knew it wasn't natural to fall in love this quickly and be willing to lose my virginity to them, but I have officially given up questioning every little detail. My heart was in control of me now.

I gave a shock, muffled cry when I felt someone's tongue lap at my already dripping wet pussy. I, reluctantly, broke away from Marcus to breathe and see Caius, buck ass nude and in between my spread legs, his head bobbing up and down with each lap at my aching core.

I smashed my lips back to Marcus' as Caius continued his sweet torture on my pussy, while Aro was still nipping and fondling my white, pale skin.

I parted my lips, taking Marcus' tongue into my mouth, which caused a slight numbing sensation along with a sweet taste. I realized, with a jolt, that is was his venom I was tasting. I eagerly sucked at it, hoping he would provide me with more. My god he tasted so good.

My body couldn't take much longer of this torture. Every single part of my was screaming for release from this pleasure. I had never been in this position before and I was begging for more like a common whore, begging for release.

Without my permission, my hips violently bucked into Caius' mouth when he slipped his tongue inside me. I released Marcus' mouth only to cry in raw pleasure as Caius furiously began pumping his sinful tongue inside me, in and out, in a constant motion, fast and hard, but not fast enough to make me cum.

He kept me on the edge unpleasantly as Aro took my right breast in his mouth and Marcus took the other, both of them wrapping their lips around my nipples.

My muscles spasmed slightly, as my breathing almost turned to hyperventilating when Caius brought his thumb down on my clitoris, rubbing it in tight circular motions, making me yell with noises I was sure weren't exactly human.

"Yes!" I hollered as Caius sped up even faster, my lovers matching his pace and started sucking on my nipples more vigorously.

"Caius!" I wailed, "Please!" I begged. I wanted my release, I needed it before I exploded and died from the amount of love and desire shooting through my veins.

He obeyed and sucked my clitoris into his mouth as he replaced his tongue from my center with four fingers that rammed into me at a speed I never knew. The sensation of being filled so much was uncomfortable for just a second before my satisfactory bliss took over.

My heart sped up, my toes curled, my breathing stopped for a few seconds, my back arched violently, my legs clamped down on Caius' head, my mouth opened and started making high pitched cries, and I came in one long gush, straight into my blond kings mouth.

"Caius! Caius! Caius!" I chanted as I continued to squirt my juices all over his mouth. My hips twitched as he continued to feast on my sensitive flesh.

"Please, Caius please," I whimpered through my haze of lust. I couldn't tell if I was begging him to continue to eat me or to stop because of my sensitivity. He gave one last lick and released my pussy from his tortuously delicious mouth.

Marcus then took over and kissed me again, dragging his hands down my body, before he suddenly sat up and removed every bit of clothing he had on, leaving him completely bare for me to see.

I looked him over, seeing all the muscles that had been hidden by his shirt. I could see a few scars that were scattered across his magnificent body, but it only made him more beautiful to me.

Was this what they thought when they took in my scars my father had so lovingly given me?

My eyes widened when I saw his thick and long cock. Oh my god, that was never going to fit inside my cunt without tearing me in two. I felt his hand under my chin to switch my gaze from his cock to his very black eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered in my ear, before leaning forward, gently pushing me back against the bed. I absentmindedly noticed that Aro had also stripped down and was now content to play with my breast while he let Marcus take care of me. I could physically feel Caius on my other side, rubbing, and caressing me, dragging his tongue all over my body.

As Marcus pressed his lips against mine, I felt a hand probe my entrance, though I knew it wasn't Marcus' as both of his hands were tangled in my hair.

What did I ever do to deserve them? And can I do it again? And again?

I could feel Aro's hand inside me, gently stretching me, trying his best to prepare me to take Marcus inside me. After a few more minutes of this pleasurable foreplay, I felt Aro remove his hand from me, causing me to whine in protest. I felt empty without one of them there.

But the feeling completely evaporated when I felt the head of Marcus' cock position itself at my entrance. I tensed in fear. I couldn't help it. There was absolutely no way he would fit in me.

Aro and Caius immediately started stroking, licking and kissing, every part of my body that they could reach, trying to help me relax. Easier said than done guys.

"Relax, il mio tesoro," Marcus crooned in my ear as he rubbed the head of his cock across my flooded pussy lips, gathering my juices on his head so he could slide in easier. "I promise you Leonora, you won't be in pain for long. I will do my utmost to make sure you experiences the most amount of pleasure and the least amount of pain. The pain is unavoidable, I'm sorry to say my dear, but I promise it will be gone soon,"

I took a deep breath, focusing on Marcus' words and Aro and Caius' hands over my body. I was willing to give myself to them, all of them, and I had to suck it up and be brave. I had already had my orgasm and I be a complete bitch to not let them have theirs as well. It would be so selfish of me.

I spread my legs as wide as they could go and braced myself for Marcus' being. He gently settled his hips into mine, cradling them, before he kissed me.

Throwing myself into the kiss, I gasped around his mouth as I felt the head of his cock slip inside me. It felt a little awkward and uncomfortable but it wasn't painful yet.

He slowly pushed himself inside my warmth, inch by inch until he stopped abruptly, causing me to momentarily panic.

What? What was wrong? Did I not feel right to him? Was I not tight enough? Did he not like it?

"Marcus?" I croaked out through my swelling lips, begging him to talk to me.

"Shh," he cooed, gently nipping at one of my breasts to soothe me. "Do not fret little one. There is nothing wrong. But I have reached your maidenhood," he warned me, looking directly into my eyes, conveying to me the seriousness of this. "Once I have pushed past it..."

I was no longer a virgin.

"Do you wish to continue?" Marcus asked me, giving me the option to back away.

"That's... a very stupid question," I finally told him after a few seconds. I reached up and tangled my hands in his soft hair, bracing myself.

He kissed me softly, letting Aro and Caius run their hands over me and each taking a breast.

I was more than ready to give myself them. They had given me everything and I was fucked if I didn't do the same for them.

In one swift motion, he thrust himself completely inside me, all the way until there was no room left between our bodies. Without detaching my mouth from his I cried out in pain as I felt my walls pulse around his shaft, trying to get him to pull out, to stop the flooding of pain that welled inside me.

I struggled hard to stay calm and relax around him, but every movement sent sharp sparks towards my center in a very painful manner. I couldn't take it, I felt like I had been ripped apart from the inside out. I let go of Marcus' mouth and bit down as hard as I could on his neck, tears starting to fall down my eyes and onto his pale skin.

A few pained whimpers left my lips as I twitched my hips.

"It's okay Leonora,"

"We've got you,"

"I'm here my darling,"

I could hear them all around me, talking to me, soothing me, calming me down as I struggled with the pain.

"I love you," I sobbed as I released my teeth from his neck, unsurprisingly not leaving a mark on his marble skin.

"I love you too my darling," Marcus crooned into ear.

I took a few shuddering breaths before twitching my hips upwards, encouraging him to move. With every second I could feel the sharp pain receding further and further, the worst was over.

Marcus pulled his cock out an inch before gently pushing back in. He would then pull out another inch further and push back in, continuing the pattern until he was gently moving inside me, pulling out all most all the way before pushing himself back in.

The pain had completely disappeared now. I could feel my lust levels slowly rising with each movement of his hips. I boldly reached down and clutched his backside, encouraging him to move faster inside of me.

"Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!" I began to chant as I felt my pussy contract around his thick shaft, although this time in sweet pleasurable bliss than agony.

"Oh my love," he moaned into my ear, "You don't know how long I have waited to feel you wrapped around me, bringing me closer to my edge as you gasp my name."

He started thrusting harder and faster inside me, each pump bringing us closer and closer to our climaxes. He reached down and grabbed my hips before pulling out of me, much to my displeasure, and turning me around until I was on all fours. He then pushed himself back inside my wet cunt and started pumping his hips into mine vigorously.

My tits shook with every thrust he made, which excited Aro and Caius as they attached themselves to my nipples, licking sucking and nipping at them as I grew closer and closer.

"Marcus! Marcus yes! Please harder!" I wailed as he began to pound himself inside me. I screamed in pleasure when Aro had reached down and swiftly pinched my clitoris, causing my unexpected climax to course through me.

My walls clenched around Marcus' cock, milking him as he let out a loud roar and began to pump his cum inside me. We both cried, wailed, and moaned as we lost ourselves in each other.

"Leonora!"

Hearing Marcus call out my name while we came, made me feel incredibly proud of myself and a little smug if I may add.

My spine roughly snapped upwards as we both rode out our last waves of pleasure before it was finally over... for Marcus. I, however, was still looking forward to having Aro and Caius inside me. Marcus gently pulled himself out of me before rolling over and falling to the side of me, spent.

Without hesitation I pulled Aro towards me and crashed our lips together. I rolled us over until he was on top of me.

I spread my legs open for him, letting him see Marcus' and my cum slowly spilling out of my still achy and wet cunt. I could even see a bit of blood there, which I knew was from my lost virginity. I grabbed his hips and shoved his cock towards my opening, letting him know I wanted him and now.

He shoved his equally long and thick cock inside of me and started pumping. I tilted my hips upwards, trying to give him better access to my opening. My mouth fell open and a cry came out as the new angle made it so Aro could go much deeper and harder.

I felt Caius come up behind and lift me off the bed and onto his lap, making sure not to pull Aro out of me. He grabbed my tits and started squeezing them between his palms as Aro continues to pump himself, in and out, in and out.

"Aro! Yes! Please baby! Please! Harder!" I begged him as I felt the familiar tightening in my belly.

"Leonora, you're so tight for me," he grunted as he sped up. He reached down and started playing with my clitoris, pinching it and pulling it, seeing what affected me the most.

"Yes! Aro! God I love you! More! More! Yes, yes, yes!" I finally screamed as I came around him, my walls fluttering around his cock like a hummingbird's wings. I cried out again when I felt him spill his cum inside me. God I loved the feeling of my belly being filled with their seed.

Much like Marcus, he pulled out of me before kissing me a sweet kiss on my now, definitely, swollen lips.

I panted as I tried to catch my breath. I was tired and I was feeling a little achy but that was not going to stop me from pleasing my last lover, Caius. After all he was the one that had given me my first orgasm. I could feel his hardness pressing against my backside. There was no way I could go to sleep leaving him like that.

I turned around so I was facing him.

"You're so patient," I cooed to him, "Waiting for me to finish up with them before I can give your pleasure." His eyes went from a burgundy red to a coal black in seconds.

I lifted myself up and positioned myself on the head of his cock. God, I think he may be even bigger than Marcus and Aro. I let gravity push me down on him.

We both moaned in synchronization as he filled me. I started bouncing on him, not wanting to delay his release any longer. He grabbed my hips and helped me along, setting a pace that was both comfortable and the most pleasurable for the both of us.

"I love you, you sadistic bastard," I moaned, slamming myself down on him harder and faster.

"I told you, you were my little sexy minx." He smirked at me before leaning down and scraping his teeth along my neck. Oh yes. He knew what that did to me.

I don't know how long I rode him, but I couldn't feel my legs... or any other part of my body besides my pussy. I reached behind him and grabbed the headboard and just started pounding my pelvis on his, determined to make him cum with me.

"Caius!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I came. He let out a deafening roar as he thrust up into me jerkily before filling me, one last time, with his cum.

I gasped for breath as I rolled off of him onto the middle of the bed, surrounded by my spent mates.

My body was in so much pain and pleasure from that, I swore I would never be able to walk again.

I fell asleep a little while later, with all of their cum still dripping from me.

"Now that is how you lose your virginity in style," I snarkily said before passing the fuck out.

**A/N: I need the coldest shower known to man right now. Well... I really hope you enjoyed this. I wasn't sure how I could write out a lemon with three guys and a girl. Let me know how I did in that department.**

**Any who, if you see any mistakes... oh fuck it! I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight everybody!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	13. Nightmares Are Real

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 13: Nightmares Are Real**

"I love you,"

It was like something had been released and I couldn't stop the binding words from spilling from my mouth. Nowadays with everyone else, these words were thrown around carelessly. They didn't know what love felt like. They didn't know like I did.

I lazily stretched against Aro's body, sighing when he slipped his hand underneath my shirt and caressed my belly, purring into my neck.

Days had passed since I had lost my virginity to them and only now had we managed to leave the bedroom, leaving me very satisfied and really fucking sore. The first time was unexpectedly rough, hard and fast. My guess was that they had a lot of sexual tension build up from the years and they took it out on my willing body.

But they made up for it with the way they treated my body, caressing all of me, kissing every scar and wound, and whispering me "Ti amo," in Italian as they made me climax for the fifth time. I love you, they whispered to me as they took me, slow and gentle, making me feel so loved that I passed out on many occasions. I could very well live the rest of my life like this.

The doors opened with a creak and Felix walked in along with another member of the guard... Demetri I think his name was.

He gave me a quick glance before addressing the kings that sat on their thrones in Greek, obviously thinking the conversation wasn't for my ears.

I just leaned back against Aro and dozed for a few minutes.

Then all of a sudden hell broke loose.

Marcus and Caius, simultaneously gave a deafening roar in utter rage as they stood up and stared down Felix and Demetri. I shot up in shock, and then cringed in fear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys! What's the matter?" I demanded as I jumped off of Aro's lap in case he decided he was going to join his brothers and have an episode himself.

"Mia cara go back to our room," Caius intrusted me before turning back to Demetri.

I cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Leonora not now!" Caius snapped at me, only fueling my anger, "Felix take her back!" he snarled before he and his brothers rushed off towards god knows where.

"Don't you dare," I warned the approaching giant.

"I'm sorry my lady," he said before sweeping me off of my feet and rushing me out of the room.

"Fuck you Felix!" I yelled out angrily but didn't do anything else. I didn't know what was going on and even though I was extremely pissed off with Caius for just ordering me to go to room, I had to give them the benefit of the doubt until I knew everything. Even then it wasn't like I could fight him of for god's sake.

After a range of colors blurred past my eyes, we made it back to the room.

"What is going on Felix?" I asked him as I sat on my bed, where, only hours ago, we were making love without a care... and now everything had gone to shit.

"..." he let out a cough.

"Great conversation," I grumbled.

"It seems there is a gang terrorizing the city and killing a lot of people. My masters have are just trying to get them out of the city."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I knew Aro, Marcus and Caius didn't give a damn about human life, as long as they get to drink them, so why would they care if a few people are being murdered in the city? It didn't add up for me, but I was willing to wait for them to come back so I could force the truth out of them.

A few minutes of awkward silence later and a staring contest and a knock came at the door. Demetri and Felix had a private conversation in Greek yet again. His posture stiffened and he glanced back at me nervously.

"My lady, I have to step out for a moment. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

I waved him off, "It's fine go on," I sighed to myself when the door snapped shut.

Now what do I do?

I paced back and forth, before sitting down on the couch when legs grew tired. I rubbed my head when it started to pound.

What the fuck was happening? Where were they? My heart grew very heavy all of a sudden. I rubbed my chest as sharp pains started to shoot through me. The sharp icy shards in my stomach suddenly appeared again, twisting inside me uncomfortably until I felt like I had to vomit.

Another 30 minutes in agonizing anxiety later, I heard a knock at the door.

"Thank god!" I huffed as I practically ran to the door. I ripped it open... and screamed, louder than ever have in my life.

"No! No!" I cried as I back away from the monster. "Anyone but you! Anyone please!"

"Hey little Leona," he crooned to me, stepping into the room.

I looked up into his cold, dead eyes and horribly scarred face.

"Daddy," I whimpered.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to find you?" he cooed, before he raised the gun in his right hand and hit me on the back of the head. I was out instantly.

**~SFM~**

She could hear the whispers. She knew what was about to happen to her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Aro threw her out of the castle with Athenodora.

She sighed in aggravation as she rounded the corner, only to stop dead in her tracks.

A very hideous man was dragging Leonora's body out from her room. She watched as he lifted her up and carelessly threw her onto one of his men. "Take her back home. I something very special planned for her." Sulpicia's eyes widened when she realized this man... was Leonora's father.

She watched as they walked away from her, carrying their future queen in his grimy hands.

A smile spread across her face. With Leonora gone she and Athenodora could offer comfort to Aro and Caius and occasionally Marcus if the situation called for it.

This was brilliant!

She hummed to herself as she turned on her heel and began to walking towards her and Athenodora's room, eager to share the news.

But what she couldn't understand was why a heavy pressure had just settled on her heart, or why her shoulders sagged as if she was carrying the weight of the world.

But most of all, she didn't understand why she felt horrible all of a sudden.

**~SFM~**

Screaming.

Yelling.

Tearing.

Snarling.

Apologies.

That's all they could do when they discovered Leonora was gone. Her scent reached the edge of the clock tower and disappeared.

Demetri couldn't find her scent either.

Demetri was now lying on the stone floor, dismembered.

Felix had left Leonora alone despite his orders to stay with her at all costs.

Felix was now lying on the stone floor, dismembered.

As was most of the guard for failing to protect their queen.

Alec and Jane, the only ones fortunate enough to escape the king's wrath, was now trying their best to put everyone back together. Like humpty dumpty.

Leonora had only been gone for three hours and the kings lost their mind two hours ago.

Sulpicia stayed in her room, the guilt slowly eating her alive. She knew if she were to confess that she saw Leonora being dragged away from her father, then no force on this planet would stop them from tearing her limb from limb.

She didn't end up telling Athenodora what she saw. But Athenodora was happy enough to cheer for the departure of Leonora. Marcus overheard her. Athenodora was burning in the throne room.

If Sulpicia didn't speak up now then the kings would destroy the earth looking for her and all of its inhabitants with it.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Aro touched her, looking for anything that could be helpful for finding Leonora. He see the truth then and she would be ashes in seconds.

She didn't want to die! She had seen so much and experienced the wonder of life. Perhaps he would be kind and let her live for voluntarily offering Aro the information he seeks. She knew that was a lie.

She walked down the hall, past the corpses of both human and vampire and made her way to the throne room where the kings were slowly losing their sanity.

She opened the door and immediately had to duck as a flying dismembered vampire arm came flying at her head. She saw the body lying on the ground, Afton. Chelsea's mate. It was his turn to face the wrath of the angry kings. She winced when she saw Caius brutally tear him apart before scattering his limbs, amongst many others, across the room.

Caius' head whipped around when he heard her entrance.

"What?!" he snarled, venom flying from his teeth, spattering all over the floor.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Oh god, she made a terrible mistake. She wanted to run back to her room but before she could even lift a foot in the air, Caius grabbed her throat and threw her into a wall, her skin cracking from the force behind his grip.

"Please! Please! Wait!" she begged Caius as he stalked over to her. He raised his hand to tear into her flesh. "I know what happened to Leonora!" she screamed.

Caius froze. As did Aro. As did Marcus. As did herself when she realized what she had said.

"Who?!" Caius roared at her, reaching down and picking her up like a rag doll, shaking her so hard she thought her head would pop off.

Aro reached up and touched her hand. It only took a second.

"No," Aro whispered backing away from Sulpicia. He collapsed on his throne, distraught. "Her father has her,"

Caius in his shock dropped Sulpicia. She took the chance to run away from them, back to the safety of her room. She didn't know if she did the right thing in telling them but she knew it was only a matter of time before she ended up like her dear friend Athena.

May the gods have mercy on her.

**~SFM~**

She didn't cry. She didn't show weakness. She tried her best to remain indifferent as she was bound and gagged and forcibly dragged from the van, back into her old home. They opened the door to the basement and shoved her down the stairs, snickering when they heard her fragile bones snap. She didn't scream, though she wanted to. She didn't wail. She just stayed there, lying on the bottom of the stairs in an awkward angle. She didn't want to turn her head. She didn't want to see the dead body her father probably hadn't bothered to remove. She didn't flinch when she heard her father walking down the stairs. She didn't cringe when he ran his filthy hand down her cheek. She didn't scream when he roughly turned her head to look into her mother's dead, cold eyes. Just like her fathers. She hadn't been gone long from this place. Her momma's corpse had barely begun to rot and decay. She had only been gone from this hell for a few weeks only to spend it in heaven. She wouldn't change a thing. Because then she would have never found Aro, Caius and Marcus. Her lovers. Her friends. Her protectors. She listened as her father's boot stomped back up stairs, leaving her to stair into her mother's clouded over eyes. The door slammed shut and that was the last time Leonora saw the light. There she stayed for who knows how long. Trying her best not to think about anything but the touches of her lovers a few hours before. If there was one thing Leonora knew it was this.

Nightmares are real.

**A/N: Um... so. Leonora's been kidnapped. Very unoriginal. But I decided to go with it anyhow.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! This story is coming to a close and I can't believe how far we've come guys. I love you all. 59 people have favorited this story and 97 people have put it on their alerts. Thank you so much! **

**And thank you for every review to the bottom of my heart!**

**Any mistakes point 'em out please!**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	14. Burned Alive

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 14: Burned Alive**

Empty eyes.

I couldn't turn my head away. I was physically incapable of moving. She stared at me. I stared back. Her body was mangled beyond repair. Her poor throat was still slit. A puddle of red liquid surrounded her. I didn't know whether to cry or scream. This was the worst torture. Staring at my momma's dead eyes, hoping she would come back. But they remained motionless, still clouded over.

The door banged open and my father down the steps again, to visit me I suppose. I noticed it was completely dark outside. How long had he kept me down here?

"Hello Leonora," he crouched down next to me, turning my head to face with him. "Did you miss me?"

Not one bit, you monstrous cunt! I wanted to scream at him, but I knew from experience he would just break me, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I bet you did," he cooed at me, before glancing over at my momma's body. He sighed shaking his head. "She always did have a problem with authority. I should have killed her years ago."

He suddenly turned back to me.

"Do you know how I found you Leo?"

I honestly didn't. I thought I was free.

"I have very loyal followers all over the place. And when you so wrongfully escaped me, well, I asked them to keep a look out. It was just my luck that you stumbled into Volterra. I know about those men jumping you Leona. Those were my men. But unfortunately, like the disobedient bitch you are, you escaped them while they were busy calling me to tell me the wonderful news about my the location of my daughter. But luckily one of them managed to see you stumble into a very beautiful clock tower before you disappeared completely."

Without warning, he kicked me in the stomach. I tried not to cry or scream. Knowing it would only turn him on more.

"And when I got there, my ever so loyal boys... had been ripped apart. Piece by piece. Someone had obviously tracked them down and retrieved your belongings..."

Realization struck me hard. It was Felix. He had tracked down those men for me and retrieved my belongings. Felix. I would miss him. He was my protector and friend.

"I see you're very good at making friends in high places Leona. I'm not stupid, I know if I tried to take you back, I would end up like them. So I waited for them to throw you out like the dirty whore you are. And waited. And finally my patience wore thin. Your mother especially knew how I hated to wait. So I caused a distraction, sent some of my best men out to the city and... stirred things up a bit."

He laughed as he smacked me across the face. I could feel the red liquid slowly seep out of my mouth and land on the concrete floor beneath me.

"I managed to find an unused entrance and by a miracle, it lead straight to you. I could hear mumbling to yourself. And so, like the good father I am, I have decided to give you a choice."

He roughly pulled me up by my tattered shirt. He teased one of the buttons before popping it open.

And then another button. And another. Until my shirt was just barely hanging on. My eyes widened in horror when I realized what he wanted me to do. No. Please no.

"You can either strip naked and please me like I know you want to, or you can end up like your mother," he cooed into my ear as he snaked his hand towards my pants, popping the button open before roughly ripping my jeans off of my body.

"No!" I screamed. My father had done terribly things to me but never has he ever attempted to rape me before. But that was before my mother had died. He would never hesitate to rape her if he wanted that pleasure. And since mother wasn't here no more... he was going to use me instead.

I reached across and smacked him in the face, trying to get him to stop ripping my clothes. That did it. He snarled in anger before he grabbed my neck with both of his hands and began to suffocate me.

Gasping and struggling for breath, I kicked underneath him, trying desperately to get him off me, when I saw something behind his hunkering form that made me freeze.

Empty eyes.

My mother's empty eyes stared back at me. If I died, then I would see her again. We could then be together forever. We could laugh and play. We would be somewhere father could never follow.

I slowly stopped struggling, until I just laid there underneath my father. The man that was supposed to love me and protect me and my mother.

Black spots started to appear in my vision.

I closed my eyes and prepared to face my inevitable death. I know remembered what the nightmare was about. It was about my father finding me. Only in my dream I didn't give up. I tried my hardest to escape him but he won eventually. Maybe that was a sign that I was supposed to give in sooner. To save myself further from his torment. I would rather end up like mother then let him violate me. Just the thought of having my own father rape me...

Aro, Caius and Marcus were the only ones who had ever... and I would not let anyone else.

I forget about them. If I were to die I would leave them behind as well. I would never hear their voices whisper in my ear as they made me feel so loved.

Was I selfish enough to do that to them? Could I leave them behind to save myself and be with my mother? Is there a chance I could make it past this? I looked over his back again.

Empty eyes.

I didn't want my eyes to be empty. I didn't want to die like my momma. I didn't want empty eyes.

Making a snap decision, I spat a mouthful of blood onto his face, directly into his eyes.

"You ungrateful cunt!" he screamed in anger as he took my head in his right hand and slammed it as hard as he could onto the concrete floor. I yelled in pain and sent a well aimed kick right into his erection. He fell to his knees clutching himself before crying for his guards.

They stormed the room before two of them grabbed me by the tops of my arms and hauled me to my feet. My head started spinning as I struggled to stay focused on my father, watching as he struggled to his feet.

He came over and smacked me in the face, "Well, if this is how you're going to treat your father, then I'm going make sure you burn in hell with your whore of a mother."

He gestured towards her body and one of his body guards grabbed the rotting corpse and hauled it over his shoulder before following my father out of the room.

I cried out in surprise when a black bag was suddenly thrown over my head and I was forcibly dragged up the stairs, my bloody knees bashing against each one, until they hist the soft grass.

I was dragged for quite a while. I struggled the whole time, looking for a way out. But because of my inability to see, I knew the chances of escaping were highly unlikely. I absentmindedly wondered what father was going to do to my mother... but quickly pushed that thought away. I didn't want to know if I was honest.

Then, without warning, we stopped. I felt my father grab me from his men before he dragged me over somewhere with uneven ground, roughly shoving me until I was against something. He grabbed my hands and tied to, what I presumed to be, a stake of some sort, before binding my feet as well.

I gasped as the black bag was removed from my head. I frantically looked around to see I was in some sort of clearing. The moon was hung up in the sky, shining proudly, illuminating my father's hideous face for me. I realized I was tied to a wooden stake and I was standing on a bunch of cut up pieces of wood.

"You're just like your mother," he said, in a false tender voice as he reached up with his grimy hand and stroked my cheek. "Beautiful... smart... and a disobedient cunt," he sighed sadly before he walked towards a pile of wood.

He nodded at one of his men and said man began to pour gasoline all over it, dousing the wood thoroughly. Afterwards he lit a single match and carelessly threw it at the wooden planks. It was alight instantly.

He walked over to where my mother's body was thrown on the ground. Without hesitation he threw her battered corpse into the flames.

I didn't realize I was screaming until I ran out of breath. I watched on in horror, the flames licking her pale, dirty blue skin. Her hair burnt to a crisp before falling off completely.

"Momma!" I cried as I watched her skin melting on her muscles. Her face being torn apart every agonizing second. Her empty eyes slowly melting away before vanishing inside her rapidly decaying skull. If I had anything in my stomach I would've have most certainly thrown in back up now.

This is what he meant when he said he was going to burn us into hell.

I sobbed as her body and clothes disappeared, one by one until I could see nothing but blackened wood. My mother was truly gone and I was alone to face the monster.

"This is what happens when you disobey me Leona!" my father screamed at me, lighting another match and holding it out in his right hand, the same one he used to rip my clothes off of me, leaving me standing only in my underwear.

One of his men grabbed the gasoline tank and began pouring it all over me and the wooden chips. He then grabbed my throat and tilted it backwards, pouring a few cups right down my dry and burning throat. I screamed as he filled my mouth with gas, frantically coughing and spluttering, trying to get it out of me. If he lit me on fire, the flame wouldn't just burn me from the outside.

I started crying as he lowered the flame a little bit closer to the wood, giving it enough room so it wouldn't catch on fire, but way too close for my liking.

"Last chance Leonora," he warned me, "Either you crawl back home on my bed and please me, or I'll burn you alive,"

"Fuck you! You miserable cunt! I hate you! I'd rather burn than have your hands anywhere near me!" I screamed at him, knowing full well I just signed my death certificate.

He smirked at me, "Have it your way," and dropped the match.

I could honestly say, never in my life, had I ever, experienced a pain like this. Everywhere all I could see was orange. All I could feel was fire. I reached pitches with my screaming that I didn't even know existed. The fire spread all over my mouth and slipped inside me, burning me alive. I could feel it making its way down towards my stomach. The same one that Aro had been rubbing mere hours ago.

I heard a very loud roar. I assumed it was the flames growing bigger. This is how my life ended. I just hoped the vampire kings forgave me for burning at the stake than being raped by my own father. But I would rather die than to let another man inside me that wasn't them.

The only good side to this was I would be seeing my mother very soon. I hoped it ended quickly. I hoped the fire would burn out and leave me to die in peace.

But the pain stopped.

Something very hard and cold, dragged me out of the flames. It held me like I was an infant that needed attention. It brushed what was left of my hair out of my black face. Then, it bent down and sliced it's teeth through my neck. Then another did the same. And another.

It turns out I was completely wrong. There was a fire worse than the one I had just been in. That was like having a hot bath with scented candles and massage.

The cold arms that pulled me out only brought me to a new pain so unimaginable that I could do nothing but scream so loud, that my own ears started to bleed. It pressed against me, burning me from the inside out.

I yelled, cried, screamed, and begged the cold arms to kill me.

"Please!" I shrieked as it only grew hotter, especially from my heart.

Is this what hell felt like? Where was my mother? Was she going through this too? No! No this isn't fair! Mother and I have spent our whole lives in pain living with my father and now we had to burn for eternity? No! Mother! Mother where are you?! I'm here! Mother please?! Answer me! Momma! I love you! Momma!

My bloody, burnt lips parted and more screams fell from them, like a waterfall, it slipped through my broken fingers, I couldn't stop them... but why would I want to in the first place? I wanted them to know I was pain. I wanted someone to hear me, and to make it stop!

All I ever wanted in life was to be loved! Not this! Never this!

Please... someone help me.

Anyone?

I have to survive for my mother and for my lovers.

**A/N: Well... 1 chapter left and then it's the end of Survive For Me. Thank you so much. I will never be able to say that enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank for 63 reviews. Thank you for 100 followers. Thank you for 60 favorites. I love you guys so much. And I hope you' have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing this.**

**Zeeshka Writer**


	15. Epilogue

**Survive For Me**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Three months ago I escaped from my abusive father and ran away.

**~SFM~**

"You can't run from me Leonora," I heard him come up behind me.

I whirled around almost loosing my footing at the edge of the cliff. I looked up at his scarred face and for the first time in my life... I felt courage.

"Wanna bet?" I sneered at him. I saw his bodyguards a few feet behind him.

"You think you run from me? I own you. I made you. You will break by my hands like your pathetic mother did," he spat.

I saw red.

Memories of him beating my mom flooded to the surface. He took immense joy in hearing her pain filled cries, begging him to stop. Did he ever listen? No. He broke my poor mother's spirit.

"You may have broke my mother, but you'll _never_ break me!" With that, I turned and hurled myself off the cliff, diving into the waves.

The wind rushed past me as I plummeted towards the dangerous waves. My body went numb when I finally crashed down. The salty water was freezing cold against my overheated skin. It rushed through my ears blocking my sense of sound. I looked through the murky water to try and find the surface.

I gasped for air as my head broke through the ragged waves. I looked up on the cliff to see my father looking down at me. The look in his murderous gray eyes promised hell when he finds me again. He said something to his men that flanked him on either side and they began climbing their way down the crumbling cliff, towards me. The waves sucked me under again and by the time I fought my way back to the top the black haired monster was gone. But his men were still there, trying to find a way to get to me, inching closer by each second.

If I didn't do something now... I was going to die.

**~SFM~**

Three months I stumbled across a town in Italy called Volterra.

**~SFM~**

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

I looked up when I heard the sound of a bell going off.

It was the clock tower. It was beautiful. The chimes had brought me peace in my final moments. It stood tall and proud in the middle of the city. I wished my mother was here with me to see this sight. To see so many people, laughing and celebrating while they danced and cheered among themselves; their bloody cloaks swishing in time with the chimes.

The old clock chiming one last time when it struck twelve. The old bricks still standing, holding it up high for everyone to see.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

I cried tearless weeps as I watched the glowing ball of light glow proudly over them. Its rays bounced off the stone walls of the old, but gorgeous, buildings cascading down on the people below, warming them. I had been locked up for so long I had forgotten what the sun felt like on my skin... to feel its warmth shine down on your face as you just lived. I'll never know now.

I'll never be normal. I'll never be one of those kids that plays in the middle of the street with the other children laughing and just... being myself. I'll never get married. I'll never love someone. I'll never get to see my father burn in hell for what he did to us... to her.

"St. Marcus! St. Marcus!"

I kept my lips shut to stop the cries from escaping me. I ever so slowly limped out of the alley and onto a bright sunny street. There were a few people here but they were quickly making their way to the festival. I paused for a split second to feel the sun on my face. I sighed feeling its warmth surround me like a thick wool blanket. This is what I had been missing.

This is what I craved... light.

My legs almost gave out underneath me but I managed to hold on to the wall. I just wanted to see where this tugging would lead me and then... I'll go, to the fiery pits of hell. Or wherever someone ends up when they die.

Let my last image be the sun before the devil strikes.

**~SFM~**

Three months ago I had officially met Aro, Caius and Marcus, the vampire kings.

**~SFM~**

I cracked an eye open and saw Aro for the first time.

He was wearing a simple black button up dress shirt and black slacks. His skin was translucently white, like onion skin, and it looked just as delicate – it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze. But his eyes looked so gentle when looking at me, like I was a precious gem needing protection from the outside world.

The one on the left had skin very white just like Aro's. His eyes are dark red, though milky. His silky blonde hair is shoulder-length, and very close in color to his skin tone, while having an average build. His eyes were red and yet he looked at me like Aro was looking at me earlier today... with love.

The one on the right has black hair to shoulder length, standing 6'4" tall, with an average build but seemed to be the tallest one of them all. His white skin is translucent with a papery texture, and his red vampire eyes have an overlying milk film like Aro's. He eyes, despite their color, looked so gentle when he looked at me.

They were both wearing simple dress shirts and slacks, like Aro. But their was a crest hanging around their necks in the shape of a 'v'. I wondered what that meant.

I could feel something in my chest click into place almost, as I looked at them. I felt like I had been missing something my whole life and yet here it was standing in front of me. I had never felt this type of feeling since my father had murdered my mother in front of my eyes... happiness.

**~SFM~**

Two months ago I realized I was in love with three different men.

**~SFM~**

"_To be in love is the most beautiful thing in the world Leona. Your whole world is centered around him. Every breath you take is for him. Every smile and laugh he sends you way, cherish them. Love is the best feeling. Knowing out there, somewhere, someone loves you and thinks about you. Some people run away. Some people cling onto their love with all they have. And some people don't find that special someone. Sometimes some people aren't meant to love. But you Leona, if you ever fall in love, you never let go. Let him love you and love him in return. That's why we live. To love."_

I... I couldn't believe it. I had been here for officially two weeks now... and I had fallen in love with them. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. My loves.

I waited for my mind to start screaming at me to run, and my heat to scream at me to jump them. But there was nothing.

My mind was completely silent. Like it had given up. Like it had accepted the fact that I was staying here with them until my demise.

My heart wasn't yelling at me either... but it was whole. Mama broke my heart when she died. But they wrapped themselves around my broken self and healed the wound.

Was it completely gone? No. It would always be there... but so would they.

**~SFM~**

Two months ago my father tried to burn me at the stake, along with my mother's body.

**~SFM~**

"Last chance Leonora," he warned me, "Either you crawl back home on my bed and please me, or I'll burn you alive,"

"Fuck you! You miserable cunt! I hate you! I'd rather burn than have your hands anywhere near me!" I screamed at him, knowing full well I just signed my death certificate.

He smirked at me, "Have it your way," and dropped the match.

I could honestly say, never in my life, had I ever, experienced a pain like this. Everywhere all I could see was orange. All I could feel was fire. I reached pitches with my screaming that I didn't even know existed. The fire spread all over my mouth and slipped inside me, burning me alive. I could feel it making its way down towards my stomach. The same one that Aro had been rubbing mere hours ago.

I heard a very loud roar. I assumed it was the flames growing bigger. This is how my life ended. I just hoped the vampire kings forgave me for burning at the stake than being raped by my own father. But I would rather die than to let another man inside me that wasn't them.

The only good side to this was I would be seeing my mother very soon. I hoped it ended quickly. I hoped the fire would burn out and leave me to die in peace.

**~SFM~**

Two months ago my heart stopped beating and I was reborn as the undead.

**~SFM~**

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at the air with wonder. I had been so blind before but now I could see every bit of dust that floated by, every color shining brightly from the light. It was too much too fast. My eyes darted around the ceiling as I tried to take everything in all at once. But my throat was still burning like it was still going through the change. I frowned, did something go wrong. No, I was thirsty, I realized with a jolt.

A slightly shuffle of fabric to my right startled me. I jumped off the bed and landed in the corner of the room and snarled at the three men that stood before me.

Wait. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. I knew them, didn't I? I wracked my brain searching for the answer, but it was difficult. My memories had been faded to such an extent. I couldn't even remember what my mother looked liked before she was turned to ash by the flames.

Unfortunately, I could still vividly remember the flames that licked my skin, the way I could feel every cell melting, my hair catching on fire and burning off.

I reached up and quickly felt my head, sighing relief when I felt the soft locks slip through my nimble fingers as I combed through it. The venom had repaired it. My god, I wasn't vain by any means, but I did not want to live for an eternity with no hair. I doubt I could look at myself if that happened.

Looking down at my new body, which was wrapped in a fucking dress, I wondered how I looked. I slowly approached the mirror on my side of the room, away from the three men and saw a goddess stare back at me.

My eyes were a horrifying red, but my brown locks were perfect as the billows of hair fell down my back, just stopping mid way. My face had not one blemish, pimple, mole or freckle. I reached up and with one graceful movement, I ripped my dress off of my body.

I searched through my pale, cool skin but found not a single mark from the fire, or from all the other markings my father gave to me. For the first time in my life I could say I was beautiful and mean it. I wonder if my lovers liked the way I looked.

My head snapped up at that thought. Aro... Caius... Marcus. I turned around and faced them. My god they were even more handsome than I remembered with my, stupid, blind human eyes. I slowly began walking towards them, watching them carefully, making sure they made no sudden movements. I was very jumpy and nervous right now.

I reached Aro first. I looked into his ruby eyes and smiled at him, with my sharp, pearly white teeth.

"Hello," I whispered to me, blinking in shock at the sound that erupted from my flaming throat.

"Hello darling, it's nice of you to finally join us." Aro cooed to me, his breath wafting over my face.

Reaching up, I grabbed the back of his neck and shoved his head towards mine, crushing his perfect lips towards mine.

Oh, how nice indeed.

**~SFM~**

One month ago I became the queen of the Volturi.

**~SFM~**

I stood before them, my head held high, my back straight as I looked at them. Their heads were bowed to me, showing me respect. I knew I still had a lot to learn about ruling before I could ever take charge of something but I knew, with time, I would get it.

My eyes drifted towards the left of the throne room, where Felix was standing his head bowed like all the rest. I was most displeased with my lovers when I found out that they had dismembered Felix. But I forgave them in the end.

I had missed Felix while I was in my father's clutches. He was a brother to me. He was a very loyal friend to me and I would hate to lose him. I was very glad when the kings assigned Felix as my servant and protector. I still cringed at the term servant. But I was glad I would still have his company for many years onwards.

**~SFM~**

One month ago I discovered my gift of seeing the past and future.

**~SFM~**

Aro had a suspicion for months, even when I was human. The dream I used to have, it was my gift peaking through. I didn't use it often, for I had no need of it.

I had managed to use it to my advantage and beat Felix in a playful fight between us. It was very satisfying leaving him there on the floor, with his mouth wide open as I strutted away.

Demetri still teased him about to this day.

I wasn't very good at narrowing down the decisions someone would make if they kept changing their mind rapidly just to spite me, but I was getting there.

I knew it would take practice for me to finally be able to use it to help my lovers with their duties, hopefully lifting some of the world's weight off of their shoulders.

Managing the vampire race sounded as difficult as it was.

**~SFM~**

One month ago I threw Sulpicia out of the castle.

**~SFM~**

She stood before me, slightly shaking in fear as she faced the wrath of all three of my mates. I was not impressed to learn that Sulpicia had witnessed my being kidnapped and did nothing to stop it. I could see the guilt and fear plastered on her face as clear as day, but it wasn't going to help her.

She betrayed my family. I wasn't going to let her get away with that. So, I ordered Felix to bring everything from her room down here. I set it on fire and watched, amused Sulpicia screamed as her stuff was burned to a crisp before being blown away in the wind.

I grabbed her by her throat while she was still screaming, shutting her up instantly.

"Please," she tried to beg, as she writhed beneath my from hold, "Don't kill me! Please! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!"

She looked me directly in the eye.

"Please have mercy on me,"

I blinked.

"Okay," I said simply as I released her, watching as she fell to the ground.

"W-what?" she stuttered in shock as she looked up at me with hope in her eyes. I could feel the displeasure of my mates behind me, but I knew they would go along with whatever I had planned for her, even if that meant showing her mercy.

"I will not kill you," I told her simply.

Her eyes lit up like a puppy that had just gotten adopted.

"Thank you!" she cried in joy.

"You are free to live your life. But you are banned from Volterra for a decade." I looked down at her.

That stopped her joyous look, "B-but your majesty," I frowned when she called me that, "I won't survive out there! I'll be ripped apart in seconds!" she wailed, her high pitched whining annoying me to no end.

"Either you take your chances out in the real world... or I'll let my darling, sadist, Caius, decide your punishment." I gave her an ultimatum.

Her big bloody eyes widened when she glanced behind me, probably seeing Caius grinning at her in his sadistic manner.

"Well?" I questioned her.

"I'll take my chances," she whimpered before Felix picked her up and carried her away from the Volturi and away from our protection.

A few weeks later we found her body ripped apart a few miles outside of the city. What a pity.

**~SFM~**

Today I was married to three different men.

**~SFM~**

I laid on the bed, moaning in delight as my three husbands brought me to the edge of ecstasy over and over again, our naked bodies in tune with our every need. I couldn't wrap my head around this, having them here with me, my heart no longer broken.

My father long since dead after Jane had gotten her hands on him. I let my mates torture him to their undead hearts content, but I refused to allow them to drink his blood. I didn't want that monster to be apart of them in anyway. He screamed for weeks. They broke every single bone in his body, set it right so it would heal and then they would start the process over and over again. I wasn't interested in torturing him. My husbands would do that for me. And Jane and Felix. And every other guard member. For the grand finale they burned him at the stake, but it was a slow fire. He burned for days before his black heart finally gave out. The irony. He burned momma and me, now my mates burned him.

Speaking of my mother, her ashes had been buried in the very same field I burned in. I had my happily ever after. I had spent nineteen years of my life hiding in fear of my father and running away like a coward.

Despite how hard and painful my life had been, I was glad fate decided, just this once, I would get my happy ending. My love for my husband's only grew with each passing second... and orgasm. I was an almost indestructible being with the power to topple any vampire or human culture I so wished. But I didn't need that power. I had it, but I doubted I would ever need it. At least, not any time soon.

"I love you,"

The words I had only ever said for my mother, was now theirs. My mended heart was in their hands and in return, they handed me theirs. I had spent a month surviving for my mother, to find a way to avenge her death. Now, I was living for my lovers, and with every breath I took, I made sure they knew it as well. I survived for you mother. Now I'll live for my lovers. Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I'll live for you.

But only if you promise to live for me as well.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you so much. I will never forget your kind words of encouragement for this story. Without all of you, I would've given up on this a long time ago. I love every single one of you.**

**Any updates about the story will appear on my tumblr page which you can find a link on my profile.**

**Goodbye and farewell to Leonora, a woman who never gave up and found her happy ending.**

**Zeeshka Writer**


End file.
